


Las puertas que no deben abrirse, no pueden cerrarse

by BocaDeSerpiente



Series: Futuro [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drarry, Family, Fluff, Harco, M/M, Quinto año, Romance, Slash, Viaje en el tiempo, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry entra a un lugar que no tenía que encontrar, durante la incursión al Ministerio del quinto año, y termina atrapado en una vida que no es suya, con emociones que tampoco le pertenecen. Ah, y casado con Draco Malfoy.





	1. I

—¿Hacia dónde?

La pregunta de Hermione es clara, concisa; a él le habría gustado sentir tanta certeza, mantenerse tan firme, en esa situación. Ellos contaban con él, con su guía, su orientación. A veces, el por qué lo creían el líder era un completo misterio incluso para el propio Harry.

Recorrió a cada uno con la mirada. Eran un grupo pequeño. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, él; no contaban con más apoyo.

Se acababan de detener en el noveno piso del Ministerio, el Departamento de Misterios, y una secuencia de puertas móviles, que se intercambiaban en cuanto estaban por elegir una, los esperaba por delante. ¿Y cómo iba a saber por dónde ir?

Quería decirle a Hermione que no era un Vidente. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería golpear algo. Voldemort podría estar ahí, en alguna parte, o Sirius, o los Mortífagos, ¿cómo sabría que no los estaba llevando hacia una trampa? ¿Cómo sabría que no era él la razón de que algo pudiese ocurrirle a sus amigos?

Debió ir solo. Sabía que tendría que haberlo hecho, pero mientras los chicos esperaban una respuesta, se obligó a asentir y pensar.

 _Rapidez_. Necesitaban moverse.

Era seis, por Merlín, no irían a entrar todos en una, ¿cierto?

No, no lo harían. Estaba decidido.

—Todos elijan una puerta.

—Harry- —Hermione hizo ademán de detenerlo, los demás ya estaban en movimiento cuando ella dio un paso adelante. Él la observó, retándola, invitándola, tal vez hasta suplicando que dijese algo, lo que fuese, desde un "no es por ahí, vamos por aquí" que bastase para llevarlos en la dirección correcta, como un "sí, tienes razón, es una gran idea", que le quitase ese peso helado que tenía instalado en el estómago desde que fueron las pesadillas lo que comenzó a despertarlo, días, semanas, meses atrás.

Cualquier cosa estaba bien.

Pero Hermione asintió y no dijo nada, e hizo lo que le había pedido. Y Harry nunca deseó tanto que no lo hiciese, como en el instante en que vio a sus amigos posicionarse frente a una puerta, sujetar el pomo e intercambiar miradas.

Estaba mal.

_Algo andaba malditamente mal._

Él asintió, de nuevo, a la pregunta silenciosa que todos hacían, a sus propias dudas, sus temores. A lo que hubiese detrás de esa puerta.

Uno a uno, se perdieron dentro. Harry terminó frente a la que estaba al fondo, la más alejada de donde se detuvo el grupo cuando se percataron de que las puertas se movían.

Se aferró al pomo como si le fuese la vida en ello, rogó porque fuese la correcta, la buena, la que los llevaría a una salida, a salvo, a una victoria. De nuevo, casi cualquier cosa era mejor que eso.

Empujó. Cruzó.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, tan pronto como dio un paso adelante. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Allí, en medio de una sala redonda, en una superficie hundida que se separaba mediante unos escalones del resto del suelo, estaba un objeto enorme, dorado, aros paralelos que empezaban a girar, tomando velocidad, en torno a algo más pequeño en el centro, que no pudo reconocer. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad de un vistazo. Harry pensó que la silueta le recordaba a un giratiempo; hubo dos giros completos, luego todo perdió consistencia y color, y él fue arrastrado hacia la nada.

* * *

Lo siguiente que supo fue despertar sobre una superficie suave y cálida, envuelto en una cobija. Llegó a preguntarse si lo había arruinado de algún modo, y ahora volvía a su tan habitual visita a la enfermería, porque dudaba que de ser capturado por los Mortífagos, su buen amigo Voldemort quisiera mantenerlo con todas las comodidades.

Sí, en definitiva, tenía que estar fuera de peligro.

Se obligó a pestañear hacia un techo que le era desconocido, sintió ganas de frotarse los ojos por debajo de los lentes, pero no había montura presionada contra su nariz ni orejas, ni cristales más allá. Aquello era extraño, ya que podía ver con claridad.

—¿Harry? —Llamó una voz desde alguna parte, masculina, adulta, un poco rasposa. Con un quejido, él se obligó a sentarse, haciendo a un lado la tela, que después notó, era verde. _¿Verde?_ No sabía por qué ese detalle le causaba un mal presentimiento.

Al recorrer el lugar con la mirada, se topó con un cuarto que tampoco le era familiar; amplio, de paredes blancas con detalles en colores pálidos, lleno de muebles de madera oscura, lustrados y tallados con motivos complejos, que su adormilado cerebro apenas era capaz de procesar. Por la manera en que una luz se colaba por el cristal de una terraza, supuso que era de noche.

¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿A dónde lo llevaron?

Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando al presionar la mano en la cama, sintió _algo_.

 _A alguien_.

Se puso rígido enseguida, le llevó unos segundos tomar el valor para girar el rostro en su dirección. No supo qué pensar de la manera en que sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y empezaba a latir más deprisa, sólo por verlo.

Había una persona en la misma cama que él, aparentemente sumida en un sueño profundo y pacífico; el cabello rubio, se le veía blanco ante la luz nocturna, desparramado sobre la almohada, y la espalda era una silueta que se le antojó fascinante, de pálida piel recubierta de marcas casi imposibles de distinguir, ya que la cobija que tenía encima, y a la que sujetaba con ambos brazos por delante del cuerpo, no le cubría sino hasta un poco por debajo del nivel de la cadera, revelando el inicio de una curva de la que Harry se forzó a apartar la mirada cuando se descubrió invadido por un cosquilleo inexplicable.

Pero, pensó, distinguía _algo_ raro ahí.

Conocía, de cierto modo, ese cabello sedoso y de ese tono peculiar. Los hombros eran demasiado anchos para ser de una mujer, los brazos mostraban indicios de músculos que eran marcados con sutiles pinceladas, y a pesar de eso, la cintura era lo bastante estrecha para que estuviese seguro de que lo rodearía con un brazo, y bajo la tela, se adivinaban piernas esbeltas, hasta el final de la cobija, de la que sobresalían las puntas de unos pies.

El aliento, que había contenido en algún momento sin darse cuenta, se le escapó en forma de una temblorosa exhalación. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de rodearlo y pegarse a su espalda? Era un impulso que le nacía de ninguna parte y todas a la vez, y frenarlo conllevaba un esfuerzo de voluntad, como si se tratase de una costumbre, de una acción llevada a cabo por pura inercia al verle de ese modo.

¡Harry no se sentía así con nadie! Está bien, sí, llegó a gustarle Cho, ¡pero estaba seguro de que eso ya se le estaba pasando! Y aquel desconocido -porque sólo podía ser un hombre-, en definitiva, no era Cho Chang, a menos que se hubiese perdido de un detalle importante.

—¿Harry? —Repitió el llamado la voz anterior, y él consideró sólo un instante quién podía ser, ya que el hombre a su lado continuaba dormido.

Con una sensación de irrealidad, como la que se siente en medio de un sueño y al saber que es un producto de la imaginación nada más, Harry volvió a mirar alrededor. Distinguió, sobre uno de los dos escritorios, el que estaba más cerca de su lado de la cama y el desordenado, a diferencia del otro, que tenía pergaminos apilados en un orden específico, una luz roja, diminuta, con una forma que no supo reconocer. Y todavía con la cabeza embotada, medio hipnotizado, se deslizó fuera de la cama, y caminó hacia allí.

Llevaba apenas un pantalón de algodón encima, y nada más, y sus pies en contacto con una alfombra que emitía calidez, le hicieron saltar. Le gustaba cómo se sentía moverse sobre ella, admitió mientras avanzaba.

Al llegar a un lado del escritorio, la luz giró en torno a él y se desvaneció al descender y chocar contra un sobre. Uno dirigido a él, con una caligrafía que reconoció enseguida como suya.

" _A Harry J. Potter, de 1996",_ para ser específicos.

¿Era una especie de broma, en el momento más importuno? ¿Se golpeó la cabeza? ¿Le lanzaron un Obliviate y aquello fue lo que llegó a dejarse a sí mismo, antes de recibir el efecto del hechizo?

Con cientos de preguntas arremolinándose en su mente, y todavía adormecido, de una manera que no le permitía llegar a ninguna conclusión, ocupó la silla junto al escritorio, abrió el sobre, y desdobló el conjunto grueso de cuartillas, en páginas de papel muggle, que estaba dentro. Bien, aquello era más raro; no había visto a alguien que usase ese tipo de papel, en lugar de pergaminos, desde su ingreso al mundo mágico.

Comenzó a leer, obligándose a parpadear para alejar una bruma de sueño y el impulso que intentaba guiarlo de vuelta a la cama, a abrazar a ese sujeto que no, _él no iba a abrazar_ , maldición.

" _Estimado Harry de quince años:_

_Hola, soy yo, Harry. O soy tú, más bien, pero mayor. Estoy escribiendo esto en mis ratos libres y a escondidas, intentaré dejarlo a la vista para ti, no puedo prometer nada. Espero no pases horas buscándolo ni grites como loco nada más despertar, de la manera en que yo hice al llegar._

_Necesito que te concentres en estas palabras, como si fuesen la solución a todos tus problemas, porque lo serán, al menos durante las próximas horas._

_Me llamo Harry J. Potter, tengo casi treinta y cinco años, te harás una idea de en qué época estás (estamos), supongo. Para no hacértelo tan difícil, digamos que cuando tenía quince y estaba en el Ministerio, se me ocurrió la brillante (estúpida) idea de separar el grupo que me acompañaba para que cada quien fuese por su parte y abriese una puerta, y entré a donde no debía. Si hubiese ido con alguien más, la reliquia mágica que investigaban allí, no hubiese hecho nada, pero al reconocerme solo, se puso en funcionamiento._

_Aparecí en una casa desconocida, en otro tiempo, con otras personas, y vaya sorpresita que me llevé. Me costó adaptarme, hice un desastre, y a la final, cuando me tocaba marcharme, ser arrastrado por la reliquia de vuelta a mi tiempo, a ese día en el Ministerio, no quería irme, Harry. Yo me enamoré de esta vida que te será mostrada a continuación, de cada detalle, de cada segundo, de sus altibajos._

_Nunca quise nada tanto como tener esto que vi ese día, antes o después, y me llevó tiempo, esfuerzo, pero ahora puedo decir que lo obtuve. Soy (somos, serás) la persona más feliz del mundo, aunque ahora no lo puedas entender, aunque no lo veas._

_Voldemort ya no está, lo único que puedo decir, sin arriesgarme a abrir una brecha en el tiempo, es que no lo vas a derrotar ese día en el Ministerio, ni el siguiente, ni siquiera un año después. Será un proceso largo y duro, pero no tienes que sentir miedo, porque lo harás bien._

_La comunidad mágica ahora está tranquila, la vieja Skeeter todavía habla de nosotros siempre que puede, es un mal del que no creo que lleguemos a librarnos en esta vida._

_Te encuentras, en este momento, en una casa a las afueras de_ _Wiltshire, bajo un Fidelius, que sólo deja pasar a amigos y familiares. Sé que ahora no tienes idea de qué lugar hablo, pero lo reconocerás en un futuro cercano._

_Te he dejado una serie de instrucciones de lo que es parte de mi (nuestra) rutina diaria, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo te quedes, y algo de información acerca de las personas que te vas a encontrar. Lo más importante que debes tener en cuenta sobre esta vida, es que todavía eres (somos) una figura pública, tenemos tres hijos: James, Narcissa y Lilian, y estoy casado desde hace doce años con Draco Malfoy._

_Sí, leíste bien. Te casaste con Draco Malfoy, Harry. Deja de hacer esa cara, sí, la que sé que estás haciendo, porque en realidad no es nada ma…"_

Pero Harry no terminó de leer el párrafo, porque las cuartillas se le resbalaron entre los dedos y cayeron al piso. Se quedó tenso sobre la silla, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso.

De pronto, dejada de lado la bruma que lo envolvía un momento antes, arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie, y atravesó corriendo el cuarto para llegar al otro lado de la cama. Y lo vio.

Harry sintió que las rodillas le fallaban, la garganta se le secaba. Era, efectivamente, un Draco Malfoy adulto, con una expresión demasiado angelical para ser él, y ajeno al hecho de que Harry apenas conservaba el aliento, los labios moviéndose en gritos que no terminaban de brotar, porque estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera podía emitir un mínimo sonido.

Y lo peor de todo, es que desde el centro del pecho, sintió nacer una emoción que lo arrastró igual que una ola, llenándolo de adoración pura. ¡Harry no adoraba a Malfoy! ¡Era Malfoy, por Merlín, ¿en qué mundo loco, en qué ilusión, había sido lanzado?! ¿Era una pesadilla?

Se pellizcó un brazo sin dudarlo, y luego gimoteó, consciente de que el dolor era bastante realista. Después de un largo momento en que se dedicó a observar, todavía incrédulo, a Malfoy, dándose la vuelta, tanteando la cama en busca de algo -en busca de él-, hasta que se resignó a abrazar la almohada que estuvo bajo su cabeza y aun debía portar su aroma, Harry se obligó a controlar el pánico, y aunque el instinto le gritaba que saliera corriendo de esa casa de locos, los pies volvieron sobre sus pasos hacia la ruma de papeles que había dejado en el piso.

Se agachó para revisar las supuestas instrucciones.

" _Para empezar…"_

" _Tu trabajo…"_

" _Sobre el día a día de los niños…"_

" _Si Draco se enoja contigo…"_

" _Si las niñas se molestan…"_

" _Si Lily llora…"_

" _Si James se enoja…"_

" _En caso de visita de Ron y Hermione…"_

Todo estaba ahí, preparado para él, con su propio puño y letra. Muchas situaciones, que debían ser comunes, si es que se tomó el tiempo y la molestia de contárselas. Al final, en las últimas cuartillas, había una sección titulada _"Preguntas que muy probablemente te hagas, y es mejor que no lo hables con nadie"_.

La primera era bastante clara, respondía a la circunstancia que veía más inusual en todo aquello.

" _Si te preguntas si estoy enamorado de Draco, la verdad es que sí. Muchísimo, más que eso incluso. Lo amo, Harry._

_Si tú no te sientes igual cuando hayas llegado al final de este viaje, tal vez signifique que, después de todo, no somos iguales. Y haz el favor de dejar esa cara, la que sé que estás haciendo mientras lees esto, sí, sabes de lo que te hablo."_


	2. II

" _ **Para empezar…"**_

Harry no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, con las cuartillas de instrucciones de su "yo" mayor entre las manos. Aquello era una locura. No le cabía duda de que el Harry de más de treinta años estaba demente.

" _Para empezar, intenta no hacer demasiado ruido, Harry. Draco tiene el sueño ligero, y aunque debe estar agotado por lo de anoche, tiene secuelas de Voldemort que hace que reaccione mal cuando se despierta de golpe o por un susto. Te pido que no hagas pasar a mi esposo por un mal momento, entiende._

_Por lo general, sería él quien se levante primero, pero ya que recuerdo perfectamente que cuando fui trasladado en el tiempo, me desperté antes, dejé el desayuno listo en la cocina, bajo amuletos para mantenerlo caliente; de nada. Notarás que apenas esté saliendo el sol, las niñas empiezan a despertarse, a James le toma más tiempo. Te recomiendo que te vistas, te pongas unos zapatos, des una vuelta por la casa para no parecer tan perdido, y vayas a conocer a tus hijos…"_

Cuando Harry decidió que sí, aquello era real, y no, al parecer no era un plan de Voldemort que tuviese que frustrar, y por lo que veía, nadie saltaría a su cuello para lanzarle un Avada justo en la sien y asesinarlo, para hacerse con el control del mundo mágico de pronto, avanzó hacia el armario, sólo para descubrir una muda completa de ropa doblada, con unos zapatos en un costado del mueble; vaya que su "yo" adulto pensaba en todo. Se apresuró a vestirse, para después ir hacia la puerta. No supo de dónde salió la delicadeza que le permitió salir y cerrarla detrás de sí, sin haber hecho el menor ruido.

Fiel a las palabras del Harry adulto, comenzó a recorrer la casa, mientras daba ojeadas a la 'introducción' a su vida.

" _Los cuartos de los niños son por el mismo pasillo que el de Draco y yo (nosotros, ahora), los distinguirás porque tienen letras de colores en la puerta. Deja que James se levante solo, y llama a Draco si tarda mucho, nunca, por nada del mundo, lo intentes despertar tú, Harry._

_Lilian y Narcissa comparten cuarto todavía, son inseparables. Les llamas "Lily" y "Cissy", recuérdalo._

_Lily es la niña más hermosa del mundo, tu princesa; llámala así. Descubrirás que Cissy también es muy preciosa, pero ese título lo tiene su hermana, y a ella le dices que es la más inteligente, porque le gusta más eso que un cumplido por su físico. Draco está convencido de que sería una Slytherin o Ravenclaw de ir a Hogwarts._

_Dile "Jaimie" a James, si está de buenas. Si no, déjaselo a Draco._

_Es en serio, Harry, todo, absolutamente todo, lo que no puedas manejar, déjaselo a tu esposo. Si sale bien, genial. Si sale mal, no será tu culpa._

_Para cuando hayas terminado de leer esto, seguramente Cissy ya está despertando a su hermana; ve a su cuarto. Dejaré que te lleves una sorpresa con ellas, porque estoy seguro de que sabrás quién es quién. No son precisamente iguales._

_Ten en cuenta que estás en mi cuerpo, Harry. Llevo años en esta rutina, tengo reacciones inconscientes que no puedo controlar, sentimientos que te van a invadir y son míos. Tus pensamientos y tu actuar son sólo tuyos, pero por lo demás, eres yo de momento. Actúa como tal._

_Si haces llorar a mis hijos, o los haces sentir mal de alguna manera, lee bien esto, léelo dos y tres veces si hace falta, Harry: hazles algo que yo no haría, y me enteraré, y no sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero te haré pagar por eso, y no me importa que me esté amenazando a mí mismo. Son mi (nuestra) familia, Harry. No hay nada que me importe más en el mundo."_

Al terminar de leer la cuartilla, avanzó hacia la puerta que tenía una _L_ rosa, de flores enormes con capullos que se abrían por magia, desprendían brillos, y volvían a cerrarse, y una _N_ de escarcha blanca que oscilaba igual que el agua. Pensó en tocar, luego se le pasó por la cabeza que era ridículo. ¿Tendría que hacerlo, como padre, y respetar la privacidad de sus hijas? Después de todo, eran dos niñas.

Alto, ¿qué edad tenían…?

Estaba a punto de buscar la información en los papeles cuando la puerta se abrió por sí sola y tuvo que tragar en seco, guardarlos, mal doblados y arrugados en su bolsillo, y enfrentar lo que estuviese allí dentro. La empujó para hacerse espacio y se asomó. Enseguida se quedó paralizado bajo el umbral de la entrada.

El cuarto parecía sacado de la fantasía de una niña que leía muchos cuentos de hadas. El suelo y la mitad inferior de las paredes eran acolchados, la parte de arriba cubierto de tapiz con motivos florales, que también se movían con magia y resplandecían, y el techo estaba cubierto de atrapasueños coloridos y pegatinas muggles de estrellas, que formaban siluetas que alguien unió con líneas de tiza blanca; las constelaciones del Norte, reconoció tras un momento, de sus clases de Astronomía. Las niñas contaban con peinadoras, armarios, incluso baúles de juguetes, de madera pintada, con relieves y tallos tan sorprendentes que era difícil imaginarse cuánto tiempo llevó o cómo los hicieron.

En lados opuestos, una frente a la otra, estaban un par de camas mullidas, con cobijas de tonos pastel y doseles traslúcidos que caían hasta el suelo. Una estaba vacía, la almohada todavía aplastada, las mantas a un lado y la cortina abierta. Desvió la mirada hacia la otra.

Y sí, en definitiva, podía distinguir a Lilian de Narcissa.

Cissy tenía el cabello imposiblemente claro, un tono de rubio que debía ser considerado blanco, una piel lechosa de escasas pecas y lunares, y unos ojos verde brillante que se hacían notar aun en la distancia. Estaba sentada en la orilla de la segunda cama, en una bata larga de colores pastel y flores, y le susurraba a la otra niña, que se sentaba y bostezaba a la vez.

Lily, en cambio, era pelirroja, no del modo en que lo eran los Weasley, sino de un rojo intenso y oscuro, que sólo había visto una vez, en una mujer de nombre similar. Su piel apenas tostada hacía destacar la bata blanca, de esas que se le antojaban muy Edad Media, y unos ojitos grises que luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

Cissy debía estar despertando a su hermana, que abrazaba un peluche de león, de la colección sin fin que rodeaba las orillas de la cama, y apenas las había visto, pero Harry ya las amaba. Sentía una sonrisa enorme que se abría paso en su rostro, el impulso de ir hacia ellas y envolverlas a las dos en sus brazos, llenarles el rostro de besos, oír sus voces. No superarían los seis años, y sin duda alguna, eran preciosas, imágenes vivas de las princesas de las que hablaban los cuentos de los muggles.

Tenía la absurda sensación de que se echaría a llorar ahí mismo, cuando Cissy se percató de su presencia y sonrió. Oh, era aún más bonita cuando lo hacía. Las dos lo eran.

Harry no se contuvo más. Avanzó hacia la cama, removió el lado del dosel que lo separaba de ambas, y las atrapó en un abrazo, derribándolas contra la montaña de almohadas y animales de felpa de Lily, mientras las sentía retorcerse, sujetarse a él, y reír. Las vibraciones de sus risas eran todo lo que estaba bien en el mundo y más, podría haber vivido de sólo escucharlas.

—¡Papá, no, papá! —Cissy chilló al caer por completo en el colchón, interponiendo un peluche cualquiera entre ambos, pero Harry se echó hacia un lado y aun logró plantar un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

—¡Papi! —Lily no tenía reparos en gritar, reírse, chillar más fuerte, y dejarse cubrir de besos y mimos, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello tan bien como podía.

Las amaba. Su "yo" adulto las amaba, y él entendía muy bien por qué, sin nada más que esos segundos.

Cuando se enderezó para quedar sentado, estaba sin aliento; no creía haber dado tantos besos a nadie en su vida, al menos no él, quizás para el Harry adulto aquello fuese cosa de todos los días. Tuvo que admitir que no estaba mal. Había algo en ser cariñoso que lo llenaba de una sensación de paz y felicidad que nunca experimentó de niño, y pocas veces lo hizo de adolescente, no con esa fuerza.

Recordó lo que decía en las cuartillas al inclinarse hacia ellas, para depositar besos más cuidadosos y suaves en las frentes de cada una.

—¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa del mundo? —Lily se retorció con una risa ahogada, y le pagó con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa, que podría haber visto por el resto de su vida— ¿cómo amaneció la niña más inteligente de todas? —Siguió con Cissy, que se tapó la cara con ambas manitos, pero después le devolvió el abrazo.

—¡Tenemos hambre, papi!

—¡Hambre! —La secundó la otra niña, ambas lanzándose sobre sus piernas y sujetándole los brazos.

Y cuando intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron entre sí, Harry sintió un escalofrío en la columna, y la certeza de que ocurriría algo.

—¡Hambre! ¡Hambre! ¡Tenemos hambre y queremos comer! ¡Queremos comer! ¡Tenemos hambre, hambre! —Canturrearon al unísono, dando saltos en el colchón y encima de él.

Lily parecía haberse olvidado por completo del sueño que portaba segundos atrás, desde que su hermana le sujetó la mano y la arrastró fuera de la cama. Las dos seguían cantando mientras daban saltos y hacían un baile extraño y cómico hacia la puerta, donde se detuvieron para observarlo con sonrisas que, pese a sus diferencias, eran idénticas.

—¡Tenemos hambre! —Abrió la marcha Cissy, elevando un puño al aire. Su hermana la siguió de inmediato, con el mismo gesto al atravesar la puerta.

—¡Queremos comer!

Harry vio a sus dos hijas salir del cuarto en una especie de marcha militar desordenada, al canto de "¡tenemos hambre!" que Cissy iniciaba y Lily respondía. Se le ocurrió seguirlas cuando se dio cuenta de que, muy probablemente, necesitarían ayuda para llegar a la cocina.

Quizás se equivocó.

Al pasar frente a la puerta que daba a su cuarto -el del Harry adulto y Draco, tuvo que recordarse con un estremecimiento-, Cissy frenó en seco a unos pasos del umbral, poniéndole la mano sobre la boca a su hermana, que a la vez, cubrió la de la primera, en un acto reflejo que debía ser usual.

—¡Shhh! —Al apartarse, Cissy se llevó un dedo a los labios, el mismo con que luego apuntó la habitación—. Puerta cerrada, padre duerme —Lily se apresuró a asentir para darle la razón, y se giró hacia Harry al ponerse el índice contra los labios también.

—¡Shhh, papi!

Tras otro intercambio de miradas y asentimientos, Cissy retomó la marcha y la canción, pero en susurros. Lily la siguió enseguida.

Bueno, eso era interesante. Raro e interesante.

Harry caminó detrás de ambas hasta un breve tramo de escaleras, que separaba el corredor de las habitaciones de una sala. Creyó que tendría que ayudarlas, al verlas tan pequeñas y con esos barandales ornamentados y altos. Sin embargo, las niñas se sujetaron de las manos y empezaron a bajar entre saltos y tambaleos, y no le fue difícil percatarse de la magia que tenían los escalones y las envolvía nada más detectarla, para mantenerlas en equilibrio cuando hacía falta; se preguntó si habría sido idea suya o de Malfoy.

Todavía sentía un escalofrío de pensar en que su versión adulta se hubiese casado con él. ¿Qué podía haber pasado desde su tiempo, que tenía quince años, hasta el momento en que se casaron, alrededor de los veintidós o veintitrés?

Una cosa se le pasó por la cabeza. Seguramente tendría que esperar una historia increíble de reconversión espiritual, o algo por el estilo.

Con un resoplido, fue detrás de las niñas, que le dejaron bien en claro que sabían llegar por sí solas a la cocina.

De la sala a la que llegaban las escaleras, se abría paso hacia un comedor pequeño y una cocina al fondo, y por el otro lado, hacia un recibidor del que llegó a divisar lo que supuso era la salida. Luego de conocer Grimmauld Place y los tétricos gustos sangrepura de los Black, no se imaginaba que el lugar de residencia de un Malfoy adulto, fuese tan sencillo; tenía colores combinados, que él no se habría molestado en elegir, muebles que no tenían aspecto de ser baratos, dispersos aquí y allá, de manera que no se sentía como si fuese un sitio lleno de lujos, y detalles que le daban esa calidez que Harry quería relacionar al hogar, la familia, y con el que soñaba de niño, como el mural de fotografías, en un collage mágico, que estaba en la pared sobre la chimenea.

Mientras las niñas deambulaban por la cocina, se tomó un momento para detenerse junto a este. Iba de abajo hacia arriba, comenzando con una fotografía navideña, donde un Malfoy más joven y él intercambiaron el rojo Gryffindor y verde Slytherin, y estaban sentados frente a un árbol, que creyó reconocer como el que Hagrid colocaba en Hogwarts por la fecha. Pero era imposible, claro, allí Malfoy tenía una ligera sonrisa, que nunca le había visto hasta entonces, y se encogía de hombros cuando Harry le tomaba la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos, rehuyendo de su mirada hasta que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

No pudo evitar quedarse viéndolo por más tiempo del necesario. Era simplemente extraño, casi terrorífico. Jamás llegó a encontrar más que burla, enojo, petulancia, en el rostro de Malfoy, sentimientos negativos que hubiesen destrozado cualquier intento de acercamiento, incluso si lo hubiese intentado.

_¿Cierto?_

De pronto, no estaba tan seguro. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo así, ni siquiera porque era Malfoy; no podía imaginarlo con nadie. Le recordaba, en cierto modo, a la manera en que lucían sus padres en el álbum que recibió.

Y eso lo hacía aún más raro. ¿Qué había ocurrido para llegar a ese punto?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, atontado. A partir de esa, una serie de fotografías en hileras mostraban, lo que supuso, serían momentos de su relación, mientras la adultez los alcanzaba, hasta una que le llamó la atención también, porque mostraba el patio de La Madriguera, a Ron y él montando algún tipo de escena, y a Hermione y Draco a poca distancia, en un intercambio de miradas cómplices y risas débiles. Bien, aquello le decía que los Weasley no intentaron asesinarlo, ni llevárselo a San Mungo.

 _Tendrían que haberlo llevado a San Mungo,_ pensó.

A medida que continuaba, comenzaba a aparecer un niño, y luego las dos niñas, en un conjunto que mezclaba cabezas pelirrojas, paisajes, y momentos que supuso eran cotidianos, salidas en familia, quizás, pero que no pudo apreciar lo suficiente porque fue el momento en que Cissy decidió pararse en el umbral que separaba la sala del comedor, con un puchero, y un impulso lo llevó a acercarse enseguida y agacharse frente a ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Cissy? —Le preguntó, en el tono más suave que era capaz, porque así se debía hablar a una hija.

_¿O no?_

La niña le sujetó por el pantalón, con un leve tirón.

—¿No vas a comer con nosotras, papá? —El puchero se hizo más obvio, Harry sólo atinó a boquear— ¿vas a buscar a James?

James, sí, seguramente tendría que ir por él. No, alto, ¿qué era lo que decía sobre el niño?

Cissy debió tomar su confundido silencio por respuesta, porque emitió un "hm" al balancearse sobre sus pies.

—Pero nos puedes servir la comida antes, ¿verdad, papá?

Se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo sin pensarlo. Al ponerse de pie, la pequeña le tomó la mano, para 'arrastrarlo' al comedor, donde descubrió que Lily se había subido sola a una silla, y balanceaba las piernas en el aire, al tiempo que pintaba con un creyón en un pedazo de papel muggle. ¿Malfoy dejaba que sus hijas tuviesen artículos muggles? Aquel día se ponía más extraño.

Alzó a Cissy para facilitarle subir a la silla y esta le besó la mejilla al darle las gracias, Harry no habría sabido explicar la emoción cálida que lo inundó. Otra vez quería llorar. Por Merlín, ¿qué estaba mal con él?

El desayuno, tal y como decía el Harry adulto de las notas, estaba en una encimera, resguardado por amuletos de calor, así que sólo tuvo que tomar dos platos, asumiendo que los más pequeños eran los de las niñas, y colocarlos frente a ellas.

—Papi —Lo llamó Lily, mientras cambiaba el creyón por un tenedor de puntas redondeadas—, la leche.

Eso sonaba a un recordatorio. Desorientado, hizo un gesto en dirección al refrigerador, y al ver que las dos asentían, lo abrió para buscar el dichoso producto y servirlo en un par de tazas, de un fénix y un hipocampo de colores llamativos. Qué cosas más raras les compraron a las niñas, en serio.

O tal vez a él le resultasen así porque nunca recibió nada de pequeño, quién sabe.

Entre lo que estaba resguardado por el amuleto, localizó una jarra de café, de la que sirvió y bebió en modo automático. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de lo que acababa de llevarse a la boca, parpadeó, arrugó la nariz, y lo bajó. Él no tomaba café, ¿qué fue eso?

Ya que las niñas platicaban entre ellas, en voz baja, y no parecían tener problemas para comer solas (¿hasta qué edad era que necesitaban ayuda para comer? Harry no tenía idea), sacó el fajo de papeles y leyó la primera parte, hasta dar con la siguiente cuartilla.

" _Son preciosas, ¿verdad? No lo niegues, sé que vas a sentir que son lo más hermoso del mundo, porque es lo que siento todos los días._

_Como te habrás dado cuenta (espero), Lily es más hiperactiva y cariñosa. No te creas, la que manda es Cissy. Ella va a hablar si pasa algo, siempre guía las acciones de su hermana sin que lo note (a veces ni nosotros nos damos cuenta), y será la primera en molestarse si le haces algo a Lily. Es la mayor, olvidé mencionarlo, ambas tienen cinco."_

_Cinco_. Tenía dos hijas de cinco años.

Harry no pensó que llegaría a vivir para algo así. Continuó leyendo.

" _¿Qué opinas de los cuartos y la casa, en general? Sí, fue decorada por Draco, no lo dudes. Si fuese por mí, todo sería blanco, o marrón, o rojo; él dice que es el efecto de la falta de estilo gryffindoresca._

_El mural de fotos lo hice yo, por si te lo preguntabas. Comenzó cuando nos mudamos y me di cuenta de que era la casa a la que llegaría al saltar en el tiempo, y quería presumirle a mi yo joven sobre esto. Luego me enamoré del proyecto y lo convertí en una recopilación de nuestras vidas._

_Ahora que ya sabes lo más básico, y supongo que tendrás a mis hijas contentas y desayunando, tal vez tengas que ver a la Bestia."_

Él bajó el fajo de papeles, despacio, procurando no alarmarse. Ya le parecía que aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿cuándo le había salido algo tan bien a él?


	3. III

" _ **La Bestia…"**_

Después de haberse asegurado que Lilian y Narcissa estarían bien por su cuenta unos minutos (y según el Harry adulto, 'asegurarse' de ello, consistía en preguntarle a Cissy si podían quedarse solas un rato, que esta lo discutiese de forma silenciosa con miradas con su hermana, y asintiese, diciéndole que estarían bien), Harry comenzó a caminar de vuelta sobre sus pasos al piso de arriba, para conocer a la Bestia.

" _Querido Harry, lamento informarte que esto es algo de todas las mañanas en mi (nuestra) vida. Aprende a lidiar con la Bestia cuanto antes, por el bien de los dos._

_El nombre completo de mi (nuestro) hijo es James Scorpius Potter-Malfoy. No tengo que decirte quién eligió cuál nombre, ¿cierto?_

_Por las mañanas, Jaimie es la Bestia._

_Sí, ríete todo lo que quieras, sé que debes estar haciendo una cara rara. Hablo en serio. Ese niño, mi adorado niño, es como una bolita de ira a primera hora de la mañana, nada le gusta, nada lo complace, nada lo calma._

_Excepto Draco._

_Te parecerá sorprendente, lo sé, seguramente piensas a quién podría calmarlo Draco Malfoy y cómo, no te culpo. Aparentemente, es común que los descendientes de los Black tengan lo que él llama una "Bestia del sueño", que los convierte en personas irracionales si no son tratados por alguien que lo entienda. También existe algo que llama la "Bestia del hambre", pero esa sólo la ha heredado Cissy; por Merlín, Harry, no dejes que a ella le dé mucha hambre, o verás el mayor estallido de magia accidental de tu vida._

_Y no, no estoy justificando sus comportamientos con excusas. Créeme, pensé que era una locura también, y Draco me hizo leer sus registros familiares y hablar con su madre sobre el tema. Es toda una condición fisiológica producida por la magia que almacenan en el cuerpo y bla, bla, bla; vamos a ahorrarte esa parte, que la escucharás algún día igual._

_Mis recomendaciones para tratar con la Bestia, son las siguientes:_

_-Déjaselo a Draco, si te despiertas antes._

_-Déjaselo a Draco, si te despiertas después que él._

_-Déjaselo a Draco, si Jaimie parece molesto._

_-Y en cualquier otra circunstancia, igual déjaselo a Draco._

_Es por tu bien, Harry, los estallidos de magia de los niños Black no son una broma. Se lo puedes preguntar a Ron cuando lo veas, el pobre quedó traumado y ya no los cuida nunca."_

Para cuando terminó la cuartilla, Harry había alcanzado el cuarto que tenía una _J_ en la puerta, que parecía estar encendida de forma permanente en llamas azules; tuvo que reconocer que era bastante increíble el efecto. En el trayecto, no se dio cuenta de que su cuarto tenía la puerta abierta, y el otro, dejaba una rendija entre la puerta y el umbral, por la que se asomó al oír un débil murmullo.

Apenas pudo mantenerse en pie por el golpe de una oleada de orgullo, felicidad, adoración, anhelo. Las emociones del Harry adulto por su familia eran demasiado fuertes, causó que se le olvidase lo que tenía en mente momentos atrás, y se quedó observando, embelesado, el interior del cuarto.

La habitación de James era, tuvo que reconocer, todo lo que hubiese deseado a su edad, de haber crecido consciente de la existencia de la magia; paredes recubiertas de pósteres, figuras de jugadores de Quidditch en los estantes, modelos de aviones de madera que volaban a poca distancia del techo, conjuntos de dragones dibujados en el suelo, que reptaban por la cerámica y no se quedaban quietos, nada más la cama tenía la forma de un automóvil de carreras muggle, con el diseño de la snitch dorada en los costados y un par de pequeñas alas atrás, que daban a la pared.

En el colchón, una mata de cabello negro y crespo sobresalía de una montaña de cobijas, y a un lado, el Draco Malfoy adulto, ahora con un pantalón y una bata de seda azul, y el cabello recogido sobre un hombro, se inclinaba junto al niño.

Con el paso de los años, Harry había comenzado a esperar muchas cosas de Malfoy. Que fuese un traidor, por ejemplo, que fuese un cobarde, que lo insultase con palabras que apenas entendía, que hiciese trampa, que lo engañase para hacerlo caer en su juego.

Nunca se le ocurrió que vería una imagen como esa.

Draco canturreaba, la risa contenida distorsionándole la voz rasposa de la mañana.

—Weese-Weese araña tejió su telaraña, vino la lluvia, y se la llevó —Con los dedos, simulaba diminutas patas que se deslizaban sobre el cuerpo bajo las cobijas, haciéndolo retorcerse y balbucear—. Vino el sol, y todo secó, y Weese-Weese araña, de nuevo se subió. Pasó por la espaldita, subió por el cuellito, Weese-Weese araña llegó a una orejita.

De repente, una risa llenaba el cuarto, y el niño se daba la vuelta, intentando ocultarse entre las cobijas y el colchón, en vano, porque Draco siguió con la cancioncilla y comenzó a darle en puntos exactos con ambas manos, que lo hacían sacudirse y reír más. Cuando James hizo ademán de darse la vuelta otra vez, para huir de su contacto, lo abrazó y lo arrastró fuera de las cobijas, entre cosquillas, risas, y débiles pataleos que no llegaban a nada, hasta que lo tuvo sentado a un lado, tallándose los ojos y emitiendo sonidos ahogados como protesta. Lo vio besarle la cabeza, acomodarle los mechones con los dedos, un tacto delicado del que jamás hubiese creído a Malfoy posible, y además, en una cabellera que no podía ser más similar a la suya.

—¿Ya estás despierto, mi niño valiente? —Susurró, balanceándolos a ambos en ese abrazo que mantenían. James protestó con otro ruido sordo.

—¿Despertar? ¿Qué es eso? —Balbuceó, frotando la mejilla contra la seda de la ropa de Draco, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa débil.

—Oh, no, no, no, no —Le pinchó las mejillas y un costado, arrancándole otra carcajada—, si te duermes aquí, Weese-Weese vendrá por ti, Jaimie.

—¡Pero, papá…!

—No, no, no, dije no. Arriba, _Jai-Jai_ , vamos, tú puedes, gánale al sueño —Draco estiró las mejillas de su hijo, ganándose resoplidos y más quejidos, hasta que al soltarlo, este bostezó y se arrastró fuera de la cama, casi cayéndose en el proceso.

James caminó hacia afuera sin ponerse los zapatos. Le dio un abrazo flojo a Harry y un "hola, papá" interrumpido por el bostezo más largo que había presenciado en su vida, antes de perderse por el pasillo. Escuchó cuando dio un portazo, posiblemente sin darse cuenta, en el baño.

Harry no sabía que, en algún momento, se le había hecho una sonrisa enorme en la cara, hasta que todo rastro de su hijo desapareció de su campo de vista, y miró de nuevo al cuarto, para encontrarse con que Draco le sonreía a su vez.

Y el extraño cosquilleo volvía a recorrerlo.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí —Lo observó cruzar los tobillos, presionando las palmas a los lados en el colchón, en una postura relajada que, por alguna razón, sí le resultaba _muy_ Malfoy. El arrastre de palabras también estaba ahí, a diferencia de cuando se dirigió a su hijo, mas el tono desdeñoso tenía un _algo,_ que hacía que no pudiese sentirse irritado, como de costumbre—, San Potter, nada más y nada menos, despertándose temprano. Esto sí vale la pena verlo.

Draco elevó una ceja al no tener una respuesta inmediata. Él no tenía idea de qué hacer en ese caso, porque aún no había llegado a la parte de Malfoy -ni lo había procesado todavía-, y sentía que la más mínima reacción, desencadenaría una discusión, igual que en Hogwarts.

Sólo que, en el colegio, no tenía el impulso de acercarse y besarlo, y envolverlo con sus brazos, y quién sabe qué más, cuando estaba claro que se burlaba de él. Casi se retorció en donde estaba, para mantener los pies clavados ahí y no ir hacia Malfoy. Por Merlín, el Harry adulto tenía un problema si estaba enamorado de él y le gustaba cuando actuaba así.

—¿Harry? —Malfoy, pasados unos segundos, se puso de pie despacio. Ladeó la cabeza al acercarse a él, como si lo examinase, y el entendimiento pareció relucir en sus ojos.

Como no contestó, Malfoy terminó por caminar hacia él y ponerle una mano en la mejilla. El tacto era suave, allí donde no solía sostener la varita, lo inundaba de una sensación de familiaridad imposible, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se había recargado contra su palma, maravillado con la calidez que un pequeño contacto podía producirle.

Malfoy sonreía, una sonrisa suave, cariñosa, que le transformaba el rostro. Si nunca lo había visto sonreír con algo diferente a la malicia y burla, mucho menos así de cerca, ¿sus ojos siempre fueron _tan_ grises y brillantes, además?

—¿Mala noche, Harry? —Mientras hacía la pregunta, dio un par de besos sobre sus labios, castos, poco más que roces.

Hasta ahí llegó cualquier capacidad de raciocinio que pudiese albergar. Las emociones del otro Harry, el que era adulto y dueño de ese mundo cálido, lo sumergieron en una bruma densa, atrapante, que cortó su línea de pensamiento, y lo peor, es que no podría haber dicho que le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

Prácticamente se deshacía con el más mínimo contacto. Debió parecerle perturbador, tratándose de quién se trataba y el poder que tenía sobre él, pero en el fondo, de forma vaga, sólo llegó a pensar que el Harry adulto en verdad estaba enamorado de su pareja, si continuaba en ese estado después de más de diez años de casados.

Y esa idea le resultó, bueno, dulce. _Enternecedora_.

No supo ni cómo atinó a asentir un par de veces, inclinándose hacia adelante sin pensarlo, en busca de esos labios, que emitieron una risa vibrante a causa de su desesperación, le correspondieron un beso que no fue consciente de haber empezado, y dedos hábiles le peinaron el cabello hacia atrás, enroscándose en algunos mechones y jugueteando con estos en el proceso.

En alguna parte de su cabeza, Harry debía registrar que estaba besando a Draco Malfoy, es más, le encantaba, pero ninguna de las señales de alarma que hubiese esperado para separarse, se encendió. Creía haber conocido a alguien antes, alguien que pudo llegar a atraerle, alguien que besó también; ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, o el momento, a pesar de que fue de la época que provenía recién, porque no existía un punto de comparación entre lo que sintió y lo que sentía, el cúmulo que crecía en su pecho y lo inundaba todo, igual que el cauce de un río que se desborda.

Apenas recordaba cómo respirar cuando dio un paso hacia atrás. Malfoy aun sonreía y jugaba con su cabello.

—Buenos días a ti también —Soltó un silbido bajo, encogiéndose por una risa silenciosa—. ¿Llevaste a Cissy y Lily a desayunar? —Harry volvió a asentir, sin encontrar su voz para emitir ni un sonido, y su _esposo_ le besó la mejilla y se abrió paso para salir del cuarto—. Hay que cuidar que no hagan desastre, hoy no viene Boo.

Y Malfoy también se perdió por el pasillo, después de dedicarle otra sonrisa y un guiño por encima del hombro. Lo oyó cuando tocó la puerta del baño con los nudillos, en la distancia.

—¡James Scorpius Potter, no te eches a dormir en el lavabo, haznos el favor! No quiero ir por ti otra vez —Y luego sólo hubo un quejido adormilado de respuesta y unos pasos que se alejaban escaleras abajo.

Harry siguió ahí, atontado, en el umbral al cuarto de su hijo, por unos segundos.

Después cayó en cuenta de que acababa de besar a Draco Malfoy, como si fuese una revelación que no llegó en el momento del suceso.

Y no le desagradó. Tampoco fue envenenado, ni mordido por colmillos de serpiente. Era otra resolución interesante de ese día.

Aquello acababa de superar un nuevo límite de extrañeza.

Cuando la bruma espesa que le impedía pensar, se dispersó, se forzó a parpadear y revisó el fajo de papeles, que se había quedado olvidado entre sus manos.

Fue directo a la última parte, la sección de preguntas, y leyó con un rápido vistazo, hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

" _Sí, Harry, siempre reacciono (reaccionas) más o menos así cuando Draco te besa. Si no, ya no estaríamos casados."_

Oh, mierda.

Buscó más abajo, hasta encontrar otra respuesta que le interesaba.

" _Boo es un elfo doméstico que nos ayuda con la limpieza. Por influencia de Hermione, viene sólo dos veces a la semana y le pagamos, aunque no lo mismo que se le daría a un mago."_

Supuso que su amiga consideraría un logro que un mago sangrepura como Malfoy, le pagase a un elfo. Estaría feliz, eso seguro.

Harry se dio la vuelta y volvió a las primeras cuartillas mientras atravesaba el pasillo, James continuaba en el baño, y se le ocurrió tocar también, por si acaso resultaba cierto que podía dormirse ahí. El sonido adormecido que le contestó, le hizo saber que sí, sí podía hacerlo.

Una cuartilla en particular le llamó la atención, así que hizo una pausa en lo alto de las escaleras para leerla bien.

" _Acerca de las relaciones entre todos: la dinámica familiar es muy sencilla, Harry, probablemente notarás que fluye sin que hagas un esfuerzo, mientras no actúes extraño y despiertes la sospecha en Draco._

_Jaimie, como viste, es el mayor, tiene siete años. Es un niño muy alegre luego de que se le pasa el sueño y come algo, tranquilo, te adora. Ten en cuenta, sí, que idolatra a Draco muchísimo. Imagínalo como un miniDraco, ¿recuerdas su actitud al hablar de Lucius? Bien, ese es Jaimie, pero menos malcriado y sin los prejuicios. Si no fuese porque le va bien en clases, pensaría que cree que Draco es el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y no yo, sí, a ese punto llega._

_Considera a Lily y Cissy una unidad casi todo el tiempo, hay pocas cosas que prefieran hacer solas, pero debes recordar que son dos seres independientes y piensan muy diferente. Te darás cuenta que Lily es más pegada a ti, mientras que Cissy tiene lo que Draco llama 'favoritismo circunstancial', lo que básicamente, significa que nos ama a los dos, pero cuando quiera algo, va a acercarse más al que crea que puede dárselo, que sueles ser tú._

_En realidad, eres_ _**ese** _ _tipo de papá. Cedes a caprichos de Lily porque es demasiado bonita cuando pide algo. Cedes a Cissy porque sabe pedirlo y convencerte. Cedes a Jaimie porque tiene los mismos ojos de Draco._

_Bueno, llámame débil, adelante._

_Trátalos bien, se cariñoso y escucha lo que dicen, es lo único que debes hacer. Ni Draco ni yo (ni tú, más te vale) les levantamos la voz enojados, mucho menos los hemos golpeado alguna vez, ni empujones, ni pellizcos, y el mayor castigo que hemos dado (a Jaimie, por cierto, por cortar el cabello de la hija de Mione y Ron), fue un mes sin escoba mágica, lo que reducimos a tres semanas después, porque, bueno, así somos. En general, no hagas nada de lo que los Dursley hicieron contigo."_

Bueno, era obvio que no tenía pensado hacer nada de lo que sus tíos le hicieron. Aquel era el único ejemplo de 'familia' que tuvo en la niñez, no significaba que pensase bien de esa actitud. Supuso que allí sería más como La Madriguera; cálida, divertida, tal vez sin tanto ruido.

Cuando se guardó el fajo de papeles en el bolsillo, caminó de regreso hacia el comedor, donde Draco acababa de servir el desayuno de él, Jaimie y para sí mismo, y comía con Cissy, los dos escuchando a una parlanchina Lily, que ya había terminado y se dedicaba a dibujar sobre las hojas de libreta. Se sentó, enfrentando tres miradas curiosas y alegres, que no supo a qué se debían hasta que su esposo habló.

—Dime que Jaimie no cayó de cabeza en el lavamanos —Pidió, en tono casi resignado, y como Harry balbuceó que no lo había ido a ver y sólo lo llamó, hizo un ademán de levantarse, que fue interrumpido cuando James llegó.

El niño arrastraba los pies, todavía descalzos, hacia el comedor. Aún se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba, pero tenía el rostro y las puntas del cabello mojados, y supuso que el agua fría eran la razón de que tuviese mejor cara. El Harry adulto tenía razón; sus ojos tenían el mismo gris que los del hombre.

—Hola —Canturreó, perezoso, alzando el brazo a modo de saludo, que fue correspondido por sus hermanas.

Aunque se dirigió a todos, sus pasos lo llevaron directo a Malfoy, a quien abrazó y se pegó a su costado. Este empezó a reprenderlo, con voz suave, por no secarse bien, a la vez que usaba una servilleta de tela para la tarea, y el niño cerraba los ojos sobre la pijama de seda y contestaba en susurros vagos.

Para cuando logró sentar a su hijo, que parpadeaba y miraba alrededor, como si no tuviese idea de en qué momento o de qué manera llegó hasta ahí, Cissy y Malfoy también habían terminado de desayunar, pero los cinco permanecieron en la mesa, escuchando a Lily divagar sobre flores, la 'abuela Cisa', y un tal Teddy. Harry, que apenas entendía la conversación, se dedicó a tragar su comida y observarlos, atacado de nuevo por la sensación de que aquello era irreal, completa y llanamente irreal.

Mientras estaban ahí, descubrió un par de detalles que el Harry adulto no mencionaba.

Lily podía hablar más que ninguna persona que hubiese conocido en su vida, sin pausas. No estaba seguro de que respirase al contarles algo, y eso era preocupante.

Cissy era la más parecida a Malfoy, en cuanto a comportamiento. ¿Cómo lo supo? Fue sencillo.

—Oh, el bebé _domilón_ se manchó —La escuchó canturrear, cuando James derramó un poco de jugo sobre su pijama. El niño, con el rostro ruborizado, le siseó que se callara, y por la manera en que se movió la mesa, era obvio que dio una patada por debajo. Sólo tuvo una fracción de segundo para ver la sonrisa ladeada de Cissy, antes de que Lily chillase y su cara se transformase en la imagen misma de la inocencia—. Papá, padre, ¡Jaimie pateó a Lily! —Lloriqueó, ante un boquiabierto James y una Lily que no paraba de asentir, hacer pucheros y señalarlo.

Harry, que no estaba seguro de lo que había visto, giró hacia su esposo para que resolviese el conflicto. Él ni siquiera lucía alterado.

—Chicos, sin peleas en la mesa —Dictaminó, ganándose un coro de sonidos afirmativos, y la tranquilidad estaba de vuelta. Cuando creyó que seguiría oyendo las maravillas imaginarias de Lily, Malfoy se inclinó hacia él, señalándolo de forma acusatoria con el tenedor—. Toda una Slytherin, ¿no te lo dije yo? Conozco a mis hijos.

Harry volvió la cabeza hacia Cissy, que sonreía con dulzura a todo lo que su hermana decía, pero le echaba miradas de reojo a un enfurruñado James, que se llenaba las comisuras de la boca de comida. Fue la primera vez que tuvo que darle la razón a Malfoy.


	4. IV

" _ **El día a día de los niños…"**_

Harry acababa de quedarse solo en el cuarto, con una oportunidad para sentarse en el borde de la cama y ver qué tenía que hacer a continuación, ahora que Malfoy se dividía entre ir y volver del baño, arreglándose en una túnica oscura y recogiéndose el cabello que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, y pasar por los cuartos de los niños para comprobar cómo iban. James decía ser lo bastante grande para vestirse solo; siguiendo su ejemplo, Cissy juraba que ellas dos podían ayudarse entre sí y hacerlo más rápido. Esto daba como resultados algunos quejidos que se oían por el pasillo, a que Malfoy caminase por ahí con colas de colores en las muñecas, para hacerle los peinados a sus hijas, y que James se hubiese parado en la puerta, con cara de remordimiento, a pedirle que le atase los zapatos, porque no le salía el 'conejito'.

Había buscado entre las instrucciones nada más se dio cuenta de que tenía que llevar un par de horas ahí, cuando empezó a preocuparse por lo que podía pasarles a los chicos en el Ministerio, sólo para descubrir que su miedo no tenía fundamento alguno.

El Harry adulto se aseguró de dejar una nota al respecto, en la sección de preguntas.

" _Sin importar cuánto tiempo sientas que pasó aquí, vas a regresar a la sala del Departamento de Misterios, en el momento exacto en que te fuiste. No tendrás ningún cambio, ni nada de eso."_

Bueno, era un alivio saber que mientras él estaba casado con Malfoy, nadie torturaba a Hermione por ser la única hija de muggles del grupo.

—Harry —Alzó la mirada, justo a tiempo para ver a Malfoy de pie, frente al espejo que estaba en el lado interno de las puertas del armario, acomodándose el cuello de la túnica. Este, a su vez, lo observaba a través del reflejo—, ¿qué es eso? Deberías estar vistiéndote, vas a llevar a los niños, ¿recuerdas?

Harry parpadeó. Mierda. Por muy retorcido que fuese todo allí, no se sentía capaz de dejar a los niños a la deriva si los ponía a su cuidado, aunque no tuviese idea de cómo tratar con esos tres, más allá de lo que ya hizo.

—¿A…a dónde los voy a llevar? —Preguntó, por si acaso, mientras que se ponía de pie, despacio. Malfoy frunció los labios.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué preguntas? —La respuesta fue demasiado rápida, brusca. Sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza a sí mismo.

Lo observó negar.

—Olvídalo —Se giró al estar listo, señalándolo y luego el armario, y después el baño, en un claro patrón que sólo pudo interpretar como buscar ropa-ducha-vestirse—. Voy a estar con Cissy y Lily mientras terminas aquí.

Harry hizo ademán de apartarse cuando lo vio avanzar en su dirección, mas no lo consiguió; sus pies parecían clavados en ese punto, los músculos no respondieron. El Harry adulto, claro, no presentaría ninguna queja ante la cercanía. Malfoy le plantó un beso suave en los labios y salió sin miramientos, ajeno a que dejaba a alguien completamente desorientado en ese cuarto durante varios segundos.

Procuró ignorar el cosquilleo que le quedaba en la cara, y se desplazaba a su pecho y extremidades después. Se apresuró a moverse hacia el armario, recogió algo de ropa que supuso era suya -demasiado informal y muggle para Malfoy, aunque no tanto como la que solía usar en su propia época-, y se metió al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Presionó la espalda contra esta unos segundos, luego comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, hasta que quedó sentado, la ropa convertida en una pila a un lado y los papeles en su otra mano.

Empezó a buscar, hasta que dio con el que creía era el correcto.

" _El día a día de los niños, como viste, comienza después del desayuno. Draco es el que los mantiene en orden cuando se arreglan, tú sólo tienes que ayudar en lo que él o ellos te pidan directamente. Si soy sincero, se me da mejor guiar a adultos que a mis hijos, en ese sentido._

_Mis (tus) hijos reciben una educación mágica sangrepura con tintes muggles._

_Sí, Harry, leíste bien. Draco Malfoy no sólo permitió a sus hijos conectarse al mundo muggle, sino que él mismo los llevó a conocerlo. No te creas que fue de un día para otro, fue resultado de muchas horas de platicar, insistencias de Hermione, razonamientos y alguna que otra discusión._

_Draco es un pocionista. Suele trabajar en el laboratorio en casa, lo que nos deja mitad-mitad con los niños, pero si llegas a tener la mala suerte de que sea una mañana en que tiene que ir a la botica, te va a tocar llevar a los niños con Cisa. Harry, por lo que más quieras, trata bien a esa mujer. Ten en mente que, mientras estés aquí, es tu suegra y mucho más que eso._

_Narcissa Malfoy es la maestra de las niñas. La cosa con los sangrepura es que ellos enseñan a sus hijos, o contratan a un tutor importante y reconocido que lo haga en su lugar. James, en este momento, tiene un tutor, porque su contenido está un poco más avanzado. Los tres tienen clases por las mañanas, un par de horas, en la Mansión Malfoy; está bastante cerca, te dejé instrucciones para llegar más abajo._

_Normalmente, terminan para la hora del almuerzo, y es muy probable que Draco ya esté desocupado para entonces. Si hay algo que quieras hacer, es el momento; no va a confiar en que dejes a nuestros hijos con nadie más que su madre o Hermione, en un caso extremo._

_Puedes regresar con los niños después de mediodía o dejar que se queden un rato allá. Tienen clases extra en la tarde, a eso de las tres, pero se las da Draco de a turnos y no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte (también te dejo información sobre eso más abajo, por si acaso)._

_Las lecciones muggle se las da Hermione, a los tres juntos, pero suelen ser los sábados en la casa Weasley-Granger._

_Cuando hayan terminado sus lecciones, suelo jugar con ellos, leerles cuentos, ya sabes. James se sube a la escoba y tenemos barreras antimuggles por el Fidelius, así que tómate la libertad de entretenerlos y acompañarlos como quieras."_

Harry tenía el ceño un poco fruncido cuando llegó al final de la cuartilla. Se levantó sin cuidado, distraído, y empezó a alistarse, al tiempo que pasaba las páginas, en busca de un detalle que se le escapaba.

¿Qué era lo que hacía él?

Tuvo que dejar el fajo de papeles sobre el lavabo al meterse a la ducha. Para el momento en que salió, secándose a medias y poniéndose la ropa en un constante movimiento por todo el cuarto de baño, los volvió a sostener, hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

" _Sobre mi (nuestro) trabajo: puede que te sorprenda, pero llevo un tiempo desincorporado del cuerpo de Aurores. Me ofrecieron un puesto de Jefe si quería plantearme regresar, lo he discutido con Draco y se nos ocurrió que puedo volver cuando los niños estén un poco más grandes, quizás. De momento, reviso algunos casos con Hermione a veces, que está en Seguridad Mágica, y soy socio de Sortilegios Weasley, que sí, les resultó un éxito a los gemelos, por cierto."_

¿Desincorporado?

Bueno, al menos tenía la seguridad de que, de algún modo, iba a pasar por los EXTASIS de Pociones -cuando era claro que Snape pretendía mantenerlo alejado de sus clases avanzadas-, y se graduaría de la Academia. No estaba mal. Saber que tenía un 'descanso' relativo, después de todo el ajetreo de su adolescencia, sonaba incluso prometedor.

Estaba preguntándose, de forma vaga, si es que tenía mucho tiempo libre, después de todo, con tres niños, y si no se aburriría de ser así, cuando pasó por un lado del espejo del baño, luchando con la camiseta para que le pasase por los hombros, y vio algo extraño. Se quedó quieto, parpadeó. Luego se dio la vuelta y giró la cabeza, para alcanzar su reflejo con la mirada.

Nunca sabría cómo logró contener un grito que alertaría a todos en la casa, sólo habría jurado que la voz se le atascó en la garganta y la capacidad de hilar las palabras, se perdió.

Reprimió un escalofrío al sentirse _muy_ Alastor Moody.

Tenía casi toda la extensión de la espalda recubierta de una piel rugosa, de un color oscuro y extraño que le recordaba al cuero, y cicatrices pálidas que le atravesaban desde cualquier dirección, incluso cruzándose entre ellas en muchos casos. En un costado, notó, estaba una de ellas, irregular y enorme, que a menos que le fallase la vista -ahora que había descubierto y aceptado que ya no usaba lentes, sino que contaba con corrección mágica-, era un tipo de mordida.

De pronto, la idea de haber salido del cuerpo de Aurores, no sonaba a vacaciones indefinidas.

Quizás se quedó detallando las cicatrices por varios minutos, dándose vuelta frente al espejo, buscando más, o una explicación que no estaba ahí, acerca de por qué las tenía, de dónde provenían, cuándo fueron hechas. Ninguna dolía con el roce de la ropa, así que supuso que tampoco eran una novedad. Al terminar de vestirse, volvió a la sección de preguntas y respuestas.

" _Sobre la espalda, más que nada: tenía pensado pedirte que no la vieras para evitarte un shock o algo, pero luego recordé que si alguien me hubiese dicho que no viera mi espalda a tu edad (e incluso ahora), habría sido lo primero que haría, así que lo dejé estar. Hace unos tres años, Ron, tú y dos novatos Aurores, fueron asignados a un caso de un mago oscuro que se había vuelto loco, como de costumbre, y disfrutaba de entrenar criaturas mágicas en secreto. Lo único que puedo decir, después de pensar mucho en no alterar tanto tu futuro, es que amaba tanto a los dragones como Hagrid, no tenían un equipo de ayuda del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas mágicas, y no tenías una escoba para repetir el truco del cuarto año._

_Un compañero murió, Ron y yo estuvimos en San Mungo por meses, no sabes lo difícil que es quitar los rastros de un dragón del sistema, las quemaduras, la mordedura, incluso un zarpazo._

_Draco estuvo al borde de una crisis nerviosa, a tal punto que Narcissa tuvo que llevarse a los niños a la Mansión Malfoy unos días, porque él se negaba a dejar el hospital. Esto es un secreto que todos nuestros allegados conocen: Hermione y él entraron al Ministerio, hicieron acuerdos, engatusaron, creo que llegaron a amenazar a varios (Draco, más bien), para que el criminal fuese capturado más rápido, y los sacaron a Ron y a ti del cuerpo de Aurores. Es una decisión temporal y reversible, Harry, y ellos lo han dejado en nuestras manos todo este tiempo, pero mientras Ron ayuda de vez en cuando y se toma unos meses de descanso luego, yo no me he sentido capaz de ir a una misión propiamente dicha y no creo que lo haga pronto._

_Soy tú, pero he aprendido mucho estos años, y no me importa que sepas que estuve aterrorizado ese día y los meses posteriores. Pero nada fue peor que Cissy y Lily llorando en los pasillos de San Mungo, y la vocecita de James preguntándole por mí a todos los que veía cerca. Si todavía no lo entiendes, no tardarás en descubrir que no hay nada fascinante, como lo pintan, en ser un héroe, cuando ese es el precio."_

Bajó las páginas despacio y tragó en seco. Era-

_No era lo que se esperaba._

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía, o se debía sentir, mientras doblaba el fajo y se lo metía en un bolsillo. El cuarto seguía vacío cuando salió del baño, así que, aun aturdido y guiado por las palabras de Malfoy, salió y caminó hacia el cuarto de las niñas. Los murmullos de sus voces se escuchaban desde el pasillo, una risa, un chillido.

No estaba seguro de la gran mayoría de las cosas, pero de cierto modo, sólo fue pararse bajo el umbral de la puerta y comprender lo que debía llevar al Harry adulto a tomarse un descanso indefinido.

Malfoy estaba sentado en una de las camas, con todo y la túnica elegante desparramada a su alrededor en un manto de tela, mientras le trenzaba el cabello a Cissy, en una maniobra casi admirable, porque James, a su lado, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y le sujetaba un brazo, y no paraba de asentir y contestarle a Lily, que ya vestida y con dos colas altas, hablaba sin pausa y daba giros y saltos por el resto de la habitación. La emoción cálida que lo llenó desde el pecho, tal vez, no le era tan ajena en esa ocasión.

La menor de las niñas corrió hacia él en cuanto se percató de su presencia, a lo que Harry, o el cuerpo en que estaba, mejor dicho, reaccionó agachándose para recibirla con los brazos abiertos, y cargarla en cuanto se enderezó. Ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, movía mucho la cabeza, para hacer notar su peinado, al preguntarle:

—Papi, ¿sabías que las mariposas tienen escamas como los dragones?

Él arqueó las cejas, podía sentir la sonrisa involuntaria que afloraba en su expresión.

—No lo sé, ¿en serio? —Lily le dio un rápido vistazo a Malfoy, que desde su posición, asintió, como si fuese una comprobación, y después ella se volvió hacia Harry y lo hizo también.

—¡Sí, escamas! Es porque…

Y comenzó otra historia larga, en la que no se daba una pausa. Harry se preguntó si la sensación de que podía escucharla todo el día, le pertenecía a su versión adulta o sería propia.


	5. V

" **Para que lo sepas, hay dos Malfoy en casa…"**

Así que fue alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, que Harry descubrió que su casa estaba en una extensión de césped, similar a una pendiente apenas inclinada, y el Fidelius llegaba hasta las rejas a varios metros, a pesar de que se encontraban en medio de la nada. _Literalmente_. Estaban a las afueras de un sitio que no había visto nunca, y cuando comenzaba a preguntarse si tenía que pensar en cómo llevar a los niños por Aparición a algún lugar que desconocía (y se negaba, porque era mucho riesgo y ni siquiera sabía Aparecerse todavía), la solución llegó en forma de chimenea, un saco de polvos flú y Cissy tirando de la mano de su hermana, para que se adelantasen a casa de "la abuela Cisa". Sólo tenía que gritar "¡Mansión Malfoy!", las niñas parecían saber bien a dónde se dirigían, James no se mostraba intimidado por irse vía chimenea, y en cuanto sus hijos se despidieron con abrazos de Malfoy, se fueron hacia lugares diferentes.

Él no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse aliviado, por apartarse de Malfoy al fin, o preocupado, porque en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la chimenea y vio a las niñas correr lejos, tomadas de la mano, se le ocurrió que nunca cuidó niños hasta ese día. James, en cambio, permaneció a su lado, dedicándole miradas de reojo que le dieron un mal presentimiento, hasta que una mujer se abrió paso hacia el recibidor en que estaban.

La única imagen que Harry tenía, entonces, de Narcissa Malfoy, era la mujer de cara de asco en el mundial de Quidditch, que lucía como si no creyese que su único hijo disfrutaba de eventos como aquel. Aquella, si bien no parecía haber cambiado en lo absoluto, tenía una sonrisa suave, y le sujetó ambas manos entre las suyas, al darle un beso delicado en la mejilla, apenas un roce. Harry parpadeó; como su cuerpo no se tensó, supuso que era algo normal, y tuvo que recurrir a su autocontrol para mantener la calma y no verse tan desorientado.

La mujer procedió a abrazar a James y besarle la cabeza un par de veces, arrancándole risitas. Ella, con su cabellera rubia y su ropa pulcra, y el niño entre sus brazos, de desordenado cabello negro, formaban una escena tan extraña, que le tomó un momento caer en cuenta de que Narcissa era así simplemente porque se trataba de su nieto. Fue como si alguien acabase de romper el cristal con que miraba a ella, a Malfoy, a los sangrepura (que no fueran los Weasley o sus otros amigos de Gryffindor), en general.

Narcissa deslizó un brazo bajo el suyo al terminar de consentir a su nieto, le indicó el salón donde tendría su clase, y arrastró a Harry con ella cuando empezó a caminar. Vio al niño asentir y marcharse hacia donde debía por su cuenta, y tras unos segundos de búsqueda en el pasillo por el que salieron, empezó a preocuparse por el paradero de las niñas, de las que no oía ni un débil murmullo lejano.

—¿Te vas a quedar, Harry, querido? —Preguntaba ella, en tono dulce, por lo que tuvo que volver a parpadear. No quiso imaginarse el espectáculo de ridiculez que daba ahí, dudando de algo tan sencillo, ¿qué más haría, si no quedarse?

Bueno, podría haber explorado la casa. O tal vez buscar a Hermione, ¿y si le hablaba de todo _eso?_ Ella seguramente sabría cómo volver, o cuándo lo haría. O mejor: sabría qué tenía que hacerse ese día en el Ministerio.

Se encogió de hombros. Narcissa chasqueó la lengua, con una expresión que le hizo sentir como si acabase de ser reprendido.

—Llama a los elfos si quieres algo, sabes cómo funciona todo por aquí —Le susurró, a la vez que le palmeaba la mejilla, soltando el agarre de su brazo—; si te acercas a las lecciones, intenta no distraer a los niños, no quiero tener que volver a explicarle a mi _dragón_ por qué su esposo sacó a Jaimie de la clase de francés y los encontró persiguiendo una snitch en el patio.

Harry sabía que ahora sonreía, y que ella lo veía. No pudo evitar pensar que, al fin y al cabo, su versión adulta tampoco era tan diferente. La mujer sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida y se adentró en un salón aparte, por el que, al asomarse, encontró a las niñas compartiendo una mesa, Cissy con pergamino y pluma, y Lily con los codos apoyados en la superficie y la barbilla entre las palmas, tarareando por lo bajo. Lucían como unos angelitos al agitar las pequeñas manos hacia él, despidiéndose, para concentrarse después en la introducción de la mujer.

Por lo que pudo distinguir, tenían clase de Historia de la Magia, y dada la manera en que el salón estaba dispuesto -estantes de libros, cartas celestes enormes en las paredes, mapas-, supuso que también les daría otras materias, como Astronomía; ya una vez Sirius le explicó que los Black estaban un poco obsesionado con las estrellas y el cielo, así que sabían mucho del tema.

Al alejarse del cuarto, sin tener la más mínima idea de qué hacer o a dónde ir, comenzó a deambular por entramados de pasillos de colores pálidos. Lo tranquilizó darse cuenta de que allí, otra casa con sangrepuras, tampoco estaban las cabezas de elfo de Grimmauld Place, ni la mayoría de objetos tétricos que podría temer acercar a unos niños. De hecho, sin mencionar lo enorme del lugar y el aspecto un poco frío, se imaginó que habría sido un lindo sitio para crecer como Malfoy lo hizo.

Cuando oyó susurros de dos voces, sin pensarlo, hizo a sus pies encaminarse en esa dirección. Alcanzó otro salón, que tenía la puerta y ventanas abiertas, lo que permitía colar una brisa fresca del patio. Un hombre que no conocía, de apariencia impecable que casi gritaba "sangrepura", estaba frente a un pizarrón, realizando dibujos en este con movimientos de varita, y hablando en un idioma lleno de sonidos nasales que le trajeron recuerdos del cuarto año y Fleur Delacour.

James no anotaba en el pergamino que tenía al frente, pero sí tenía los ojos puestos en el profesor particular, al menos hasta que se percató de su presencia. Habría jurado que frunció un poco el ceño al encontrarlo ahí. Un momento más tarde, el maestro hacía una pregunta, y el niño, tras unos segundos, le replicaba en otro idioma, tan fluido como su inglés, que tardó en reconocer.

Harry no entendió ni una palabra y la clase prosiguió. De acuerdo, su hijo de siete años hablaba francés y él no. ¿Cómo es que al Harry adulto no se le ocurrió aprender antes, por ellos? Es más, ¿por qué lo hablaba?

De ahí, surgieron otras preguntas.

¿Cissy y Lily también hablaban francés?

¿ _Malfoy_ lo hablaba?

Siempre le sonó que era un apellido extranjero, pero por obvias razones, nunca le importó de dónde pudiese provenir su rival del colegio. Ni dónde vivía, ni cómo lo hacía.

De hecho, cuando caminó lejos del salón, descubrió que no sabía casi nada de él, quien se suponía ahora era su esposo. Además de la habilidad en Pociones, que le ganaba la aprobación de Snape, la petulancia, que era sangrepura y que su madre le enviaba dulces cada semana en Hogwarts, sabía que tenía dos padres por haberlos visto en el mundial, que Lucius era un Mortífago, y que tenían dinero suficiente para costearse varios elfos, según le oyó decir a Dobby sobre que tenían más.

 _Mortífago_. ¿Malfoy fue un Mortífago?

¿Se casó con un Mortífago?

Desechó la idea porque sonaba imposible, ¿por qué querría él, ya harto de toda aquella situación, unir su vida (y tener tres hijos, detalle de gran importancia), con alguien que quiso matarlo? Además, por lo que pudo ver, no era odio lo que sentía Malfoy, ni su versión adulta, al estar cerca, y no se podía actuar tan bien.

_¿O sí?_

Sacudió la cabeza cuando quiso golpearse otra vez. Estaba paranoico, demasiado tiempo bajo la influencia de Moody y Umbridge ese año. Además, ¿no que Hermione y Ron lo sabían? Incluso tenía fotos de los cuatro en su sala. Su amiga nunca dejaría que se casara con alguien que le haría daño.

¿Eso significaba que tendría que considerar a Malfoy como parte de los "buenos", cuando volviese a su época? ¿O el Malfoy de quince años era "malo", y cambiaría con el pasar del tiempo?

Bueno, ¿qué tan malo podía ser un mimado de su edad? El Malfoy adolescente es un cobarde y malcriado, lo sabía bien. ¿También lo sería el adulto? No lo parecía, pero las apariencias también engañaban.

No, no creía que se hubiese casado con alguien así. No podía verse, en ningún sentido, uniendo su vida (que de por sí, un mago ya vivía bastante más que un muggle), a alguien que fuese como el Draco Malfoy que conocía de Hogwarts.

Entre divagaciones, llegó a una sala pequeña, que debía ser para recibir invitados, y se sentó en un sillón mullido, a ver los pavos albinos en el patio a través de una ventana. Bueno, tal vez todos los sangrepura _sí_ tenían un gusto extraño, entonces.

Un elfo domestico apareció con un plop, entregándole un platillo con tarta de melaza, que decía que le mandaba Narcissa, "si es que andaba vagando por ahí ", según sus palabras. Vaya que la mujer tenía que conocerlo ahora, o puede que le fuese normal deambular.

La criatura se echó a llorar y colmarlo de alabanzas cuando le agradeció, y Harry, con la experiencia que ya tenía con Dobby, hizo oídos sordos y se comió su dulce.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que la puerta de la sala se abrió, para dejar paso a una figura pequeña, hasta que escuchó la voz de James a sus espaldas.

—El profesor Nemo me dejó terminar antes —Le avisó en un tono suave, que se le hizo familiar de algún modo, a la vez que cerraba la puerta y presionaba la espalda contra esta. Desde que finalizó la rutina mañanera, el niño pasó de zombie-de-sueño a tener una mirada permanentemente curiosa, y una expresión de calma infantil, que también le evocaba el recuerdo de alguien más, sólo que no sabía quién—, pero Cissy y Lily tienen portugués y van a tardar más.

Harry arqueó las cejas, girándose en el sillón. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue asentir.

—Sí, bueno, no importa. Haremos algo tú y yo mientras, ¿quieres, Jaimie?

El niño estrechó los ojos. Él frunció un poco el ceño, confundido.

—¿James?

—"Nemo" es una _alunión_ en latín a "nadie" o "no existe". Mi profesor se llama Robespierre y ni Cissy ni Lily ven clases de portugués, los Malfoy son de Francia, no Portugal —Elevó el mentón al terminar de hablar, y la revelación golpeó a Harry igual que una bludger.

 _A Malfoy_. Los gestos le recordaban al Draco Malfoy del primer año de Hogwarts.

¿Acababa de delatarse frente a un niño de siete? ¿Frente a _su_ hijo de siete?

Intentó remediarlo enseguida, poniéndose de pie.

—Eso lo sé, creí que habías dicho "francés ", eso oí, y que tendrías un nuevo pro…

—¿Quién es usted? —Lo cortó, cruzándose de brazos, de ese modo en que sólo alguien tan pequeño lo haría, confiado, creyéndose un gran intimidador.

—James —Quiso aplacarlo, elevando ambos brazos, en señal de paz—, soy papá, anda, no…

—¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí? —Insistió, la voz le temblaba al final de la frase—. Si me hace algo, mi- mi padre se enterará de esto. Me enseñó a llamarlo donde- donde sea que esté, verá que llega en un momento por mí, señor.

A pesar de que estaba claro que se encontraba asustado, tenía esa determinación que sí, en definitiva, le hacía pensar en el Draco Malfoy pequeño. Él creía que su padre aparecería tan pronto como lo llamase. Por lo que había visto, _sí_ existían posibilidades de que lo hiciese.

No creía estar listo para enfrentar a Malfoy al respecto, no si tenía que explicar algo que no terminaba de entender.

—Soy papá, Jaimie —Repitió, tan suave como pudo. El niño frunció el ceño en dirección a él.

—A ver —Exigió, enderezándose cuan alto era, que tampoco era mucho—, ¿cuál es mi nombre completo?

Eso lo sabía. Lo leyó en una de las cuartillas.

—James Scorpius Potter-Malfoy.

—¿Y el de padre?

Harry rodó los ojos. También era fácil.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Lily?

Bien, no estaba seguro. ¿Una constelación también sería el segundo? No podía sacar las cuartillas sin que lo notase, tampoco conocía tanto del cielo como los Black, para saber qué nombre habría elegido para el segundo.

¿Y él? ¿Qué nombre habría elegido él? Algo bonito, ¿cierto? Algo como-

—Lilian Luna Potter-Malfoy.

James vaciló, sus brazos aflojándose sobre el pecho. Vaya, golpe de suerte.

—¿Y el de Cissy?

Dudaba que Malfoy le hubiese puesto "Hermione" a una de sus hijas. Ni hablar del nombre de Ginny. Era la que más se parecía, sería una constelación, sí.

Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar las clases de Astronomía. Algo lindo, algo corto. ¿Que combinase con el de Lily? ¡Eso era!

—Narcissa Lyra Potter-Malfoy.

James emitió un débil sonido despectivo, que de nuevo, le dio esa sensación de familiaridad.

—Narcissa Lyra Malfoy-Potter —Corrigió, los ojos convertidos en dos rendijas de nuevo. Oh, mierda, iba tan bien. ¿Por qué Malfoy se antojó de cambiar el orden de los apellidos en una de las niñas?

—Claro, yo sólo…

—Sé que te pareces a él —Lo cortó, con un suspiro, y al dejar caer los hombros, presionó más la espalda contra la puerta—, a papá, pero no lo eres. Tu aura —Con el índice, trazó un contorno imaginario en el aire, que supuso sería el suyo— es diferente. ¿Vas a lastimar a padre o a mis hermanitas?

¿Aura?

¿Acababa de oír bien?

Se apresuró a negar, aturdido.

—Nunca les haría daño, Jaimie, ni a ti —El niño le dirigió una mirada larga y extraña, sólo entonces notó que no era _precisamente_ a él lo que veía, sino _algo_ alrededor suyo. Harry decidió jugarse lo mejor que se le ocurría—, es en serio, ¿crees que Ma- Draco —Se corrigió, a tiempo, por poco— dejaría que esté contigo y las niñas, si fuese a hacerles algo?

La boca del pequeño formó una "O", el entendimiento brilló en los ojos grises y redondos. Sin duda, lo de idolatrarlo era verdad, lo suficiente para que la mención lo despistase. Le recordaba tanto a Malfoy.

Lo vio asentir un par de veces, como si fuese el razonamiento más lógico del mundo.

—¿Cuándo vuelve mi papá? —Preguntó después, más tranquilo. Ahora sólo lo contemplaba con curiosidad.

—No estoy muy seguro —Reconoció, a su pesar—, pero va a volver, pronto, lo prometo.

James asintió de nuevo.

—Él no nos dejaría mucho tiempo —Aseguró, luego pareció considerar algo—, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué se ve como mi papá?

¿Qué le iba a decir? Harry apretó los labios y forzó su cerebro a trabajar tan rápido como podía.

—Tu papá…—Titubeó, tragó en seco—, tu papá me está ayudando con algo, muy, muy importante. Y Ma- Draco también. Me tengo que ver como tu papá un tiempo, para que nadie se dé cuenta, ¿entiendes? Es un secreto —Se llevó un dedo a los labios. James, con la boca entreabierta y asintiendo, le copió el gesto—, no debes decírselo a nadie. No lo podemos hablar o…o se van a enterar los otros, y eso sería malo.

—¿Qué tan malo? —Susurró, con un hilo de voz.

—Muy, muy malo —Harry asintió para darle mayor seguridad a sus palabras. James se acababa de cubrir la boca con las manos.

—¡No diré nada, lo juro! No- no voy a arruinar el trabajo de padre, y quiero a mi papá de regreso.

—Lo tendrás —Prometió. James lo pensó un poco, después esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió. Harry decidió salir de dudas enseguida—, así que… _auras_ , ¿cómo es eso?

Fue como si hubiese presionado un interruptor en James. El niño no sólo se acercó de inmediato, sino que se subió al sofá que estaba junto al suyo, arrodillado y con las manos presionadas sobre los reposabrazos, allí donde podía ponerse para quedar al mismo nivel que él. Y descubrió, además, que tenía esa capacidad de Lily de hablar sin pausas, aunque la escondía mejor.

—Veo las auras de las personas, estas líneas de colores que tienen encima y alrededor, salen del cuerpo. A veces me es fácil, a veces no, padre dice que puedo saber mucho de alguien si la veo, cómo se siente, o si es una persona que ha pasado por cosas malas y feas, y entonces…

¿En serio ese niño era hijo suyo? James sabía más de magia, a sus siete años, que Harry a los quince. ¿No iría a Ravenclaw? Consideraría mencionárselo a Malfoy después.

—…el aura de mi papá es una de las más lindas que he visto —Le decía, sin dejar de balancearse adelante y atrás en el reposabrazos—, tiene muchos colores. La suya se parece bastante, señor, pero hay mucho es- estrés —Se trabó un poco y se aclaró la garganta. Él podría jurar que era la primera pausa que hacía en más de cinco minutos—. La de padre también me gusta, ¡es mi favorita, porque tiene mucho gris, y el gris es mi color favorito!

—¿Gris? —Lo vio asentir con ganas— ¿qué significa eso?

James se llevó una mano a la barbilla y emitió un largo "hm", las cejas frunciéndose por la concentración.

—El gris es, uh, es un color muy neu- neutro, ahm, está en medio del blanco y negro, cambia a los demás colores, padre dice que todos los colores del mundo llevan gris, porque tienen una parte negra y una blanca, pero la gente prefiere hacer como si no fuese así —Ladeó la cabeza, la sonrisa aflorando de nuevo—; es _muy_ él, se parece a mi padre, sus emociones siempre cambian por eso, yo las he visto, todas las noches me dice que lea su aura y me da besitos cuando descubro cómo se siente.

Harry sabía que sonreía, no podía evitarlo. Tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Y las de tus hermanas, Jaimie?

—Cissy tiene un aura muy blanca y muy brillante —Explicó, arrugando un poco la nariz—, pero cambia de color por todo y muy rápido, y como es blanca, los otros colores se ven bastante bien, el blanco se pierde. Lily la tiene amarilla, con todos los demás colores como ondas en el agua, sobre todo cuando se ríe.

—Increíble —Ambos asintieron a la vez—, ¿y la tuya qué? ¿La has visto?

—¡Sí! Padre me enseñó a verla, la mía…

Cuando Narcissa Malfoy apareció en la sala, con una niña en cada lado, ambos estaban ensimismados en una plática de lo más extraña acerca de colores, los principios de la magia que James había aprendido, y por qué su segundo nombre era Scorpius, todo al mismo tiempo. Una vez se entusiasmaba, se le hizo un poco difícil mantener el hilo de la conversación, pero no negaría que lo enterneció.


	6. VI

" _ **En caso de visita de Ron y Hermione…"**_

Luego de un almuerzo de lo más variado (comida tan elegante que no podía ni pronunciar el nombre, hasta una selección de tartas de melaza, que, por lo que pudo ver, sólo eran probadas por Lily y él), Narcissa los acompañó a una de las chimeneas. Cuando la observó besar las cabezas de sus nietos, uno a uno, Harry estuvo seguro de que no podría volver a verla como una mujer superficial y repugnante; había demasiada alegría y adoración en su rostro, cuando escuchaba a las niñas hablar y James le daba un abrazo flojo, para que así fuese.

La mujer incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla a él, que aturdido y avergonzado, casi se olvida de cómo debía gritar para ser llevado a la casa de su versión adulta.

Tan pronto como salió de la chimenea, encontró a Cissy, convenciendo a su hermana de quién sabe qué (sólo tenía que ver sus caras para saber que ella le susurraba algo y Lily le daba la razón), y a James con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos en el collage de fotos. Mientras oía los pasos apresurados de las niñas por la casa, se paró a su lado, y observaron juntos las fotografías por unos momentos. Luego sintió una pequeña mano en la muñeca, que jaló para capturar su atención.

—Incluso si sale mal, papá va a volver, ¿cierto?

Harry enseguida le aseguró que sí, recordándole que su papá no dejaría a ninguno de ellos, hecho del que se convencía cada vez más. Y para su sorpresa, que ese conjunto incluyese a Draco, sonaba un poco menos descabellado que cuando despertó allí.

Cuando logró calmarlo, de alguna manera, se vio envuelto en los juegos de los tres. James resultó ser fanático del Quidditch (lo único en lo que no estaba de acuerdo con su padre, le confesó con una risita, era que pensaba que Irlanda tenía un mejor equipo que Bulgaria), y en su escoba de prácticas que no ascendía más de dos metros y medio, podía maniobrar por toda la casa y perseguir a sus hermanas. Harry era invadido por una mezcla de orgullo demasiado grande, teñida con preocupación paternal, que lo hacía estar más que atento a cada movimiento, en caso de que le sucediese algo.

Acababa de envolver un brazo en torno a Cissy, desde la escoba, y alzarla en el aire, mientras James perseguía a una escurridiza Lily, cuando escucharon la chimenea. El niño se olvidó por completo del juego, casi saltando de la escoba para correr a recibir a Malfoy, y Lily también se movió rápido.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Cissy, colgada de su brazo, que apenas tenía aliento por la risa que soltó al ser cargada, y luego la subió a la escoba, delante de él, donde podía tenerla en medio del resguardo de ambos brazos. Volaron juntos, sin prisas, hacia la sala donde estaba conectada la red flú.

Nada más llegar, se percató de que Malfoy ya tenía a Lily en brazos, y a James pegado a un costado. La pequeña le envolvía el cuello y enterraba el rostro en su hombro, mientras el niño tenía la cabeza levantada para verlo, la barbilla presionada contra su torso, y recibía caricias en el desordenado cabello, a medida que le hablaba con una sonrisa.

Cuando los notó, besó la mejilla de Lily y la devolvió al suelo, para a cambio, pasar a sacar a Cissy de la escoba y cargarla, dándole un beso a ella también. La niña susurró algo en su oído, que lo hizo asentir y bajarla. James continuaba pegado a él; no le sorprendía.

Malfoy tomó con ambas manos el extremo de la escoba y tiró, y Harry, de pronto, se vio deslizándose hacia él. Volar era la única forma en que conseguía mayor altura que el otro hombre, por lo que este lo miraba desde abajo. Intentó no estremecerse. En serio lo intentó. Las emociones del Harry adulto era un desastre de calidez, alegría, cosquilleos y ganas de reír.

—¿Qué tal te va con la tortura de una mañana sin el ser más maravilloso que conoces? —Canturreó, en un tono divertido, haciendo un gesto que, por supuesto, señalaba hacia sí mismo. Le guiñó. Harry sentía que se le había olvidado hasta cómo respirar, ¿de verdad tanto le afectaba a su versión mayor?

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró riéndose por lo bajo, a la vez que sacudía la cabeza. Las palabras brotaron solas.

—Estaba siendo muy tranquila, hasta que llegaste tú. ¿Y ese ser maravilloso…? —Ladeó la cabeza. Malfoy debió leer sus intenciones, porque acababa de entrecerrar los ojos— ¿lo dejaste en el camino o qué?

Lo observó abrir la boca, en una expresión indigna, que era demasiado dramática, incluso para él.

—Tú eres muy, muy, malo —Protestó, dándole golpecitos sin fuerza bajo el mentón con el índice, en una secuencia de palabra-toque-palabra-toque.

Harry no lo pensó, eso estaba claro. Su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante solo, las manos aferrándose a la escoba para mantener el equilibrio, buscaba algo sin saber qué era. _Sin querer reconocer qué era._

Acababa de rozar los labios de Malfoy cuando una fuerza apenas perceptible presionó su torso y lo apartó. Ojos grises, sorprendidos, parpadearon hacia él. Supuso que tenían expresiones de idéntica estupefacción, cuando bajaron la cabeza para descubrir a James metido en medio de ambos, apartándolos con las manos, ruborizado y con un puchero.

Le llevó un momento entender lo que ocurrió. Para ese entonces, Draco - _no, Malfoy_ \- ya se había agachado para preguntarle si algo andaba mal.

El niño le dirigió una mirada extraña, luego comenzó a hacerle preguntas a su padre, a las que luego se unieron las niñas. Antes de que pudiese notarlo, Malfoy era abarcado por los tres pequeños, arrastrado lejos de él.

Su esposo - _el de su versión adulta,_ se recordó- lo miró por encima del hombro al salir de la sala, con una risa silenciosa y una seña con que pedía que los siguiese. Harry lo hizo, bajándose de la escoba en movimiento.

Resultó que, cada vez que Malfoy se perdía una hora de juegos por culpa de la botica, llegaba a casa con una poción "misteriosa" en la túnica. Los llevaba al laboratorio amplio que tenían en el sótano, a un mesón desocupado, y causaba una reacción mágica para ellos. La de ese día, consistió en una explosión rosa y púrpura, que desprendió chispas que se convirtieron en mariposas en el aire, y se desvaneció en forma de pétalos sobre la mesa; Lily daba saltitos y chillaba, Cissy y su hermano aplaudían y hacían preguntas.

Harry se sentía embelesado mientras veía a Draco inclinarse sobre la mesa, explicándoles con gestos exagerados a sus hijos, acerca de la poción. Quiso creer que era únicamente efecto de lo que sentía el Harry adulto. Sí, eso debía ser. ¿Por qué él se sentiría así por _Malfoy?_

Después de abandonar el laboratorio, se dispersaron por la casa para dejar que Malfoy se cambiase por algo más cómodo. Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Harry estaba en la sala, intentando averiguar cómo es que se le hacía una trenza a una muñeca, bajo las indicaciones nada precisas de Cissy y Lily, mientras oía el murmullo de voces de su esposo e hijo, en un salón al final del pasillo. Aparentemente, James recibía las lecciones sangrepura y sobre el manejo de su don, directo de su padre.

Cuando intercambiaron lugares, Harry ya estaba exhausto, y agradeció que el niño fuese lo bastante tranquilo para dedicarse por un rato a revisar su colección de cromos de chocolate, antes de comenzar a exigir su atención también. Desde el salón, lo que llegaba de parte de Draco y las niñas tenía más similitud a una plática sencilla que una clase; supuso que era su manera de tratarlas por la edad, ya que le pareció escuchar un par de términos que no habría usado en una conversación cualquiera, y a Cissy preguntar varias veces.

De manera oficial, no tenían más lecciones, por ese día, alrededor de las cuatro. Harry se sintió como si una avalancha fuese hacia él, cuando en el sofá que compartía con James, observó a las niñas correr a su encuentro. Un momento más tarde, estaba tirado bajo el peso de las dos, y Malfoy se reía, disimulándolo poco detrás del dorso de una mano.

Y Harry pensó que le agradaba. Que sí, podía vivir así.

Todavía abrazaba y besaba a las niñas, una a cada lado, cuando la chimenea volvió a emitir humo verde. Él se tensó.

Fue tan rápido, que no lo hubiese notado, de no haberse puesto en alerta de inmediato; Malfoy giraba la muñeca, la varita se deslizaba fuera de su camisa y encajaba en su mano, y caminaba hacia el recibidor. En una fracción de segundo, tras comprobar de quién se trataba, ya tenía la varita guardada en alguna parte, y extendía los brazos para sujetar las manos de una Hermione sonriente, que le besó la mejilla.

Harry creía que, probablemente, acababa de descubrir una de las actitudes del Draco Malfoy adulto que hacía que llevasen doce años casados y todavía se deshiciese en un contacto. Pero dejó a las niñas en el sofá, sacudió la cabeza, y se negó a pensar que comenzaba a _entender,_ porque aquello implicaría una introspección para la que no estaba listo.

Detrás de Hermione, que cumplía un papel de tía perfecta al abrazar y colmar de alabanzas a James, tan pronto como puso un pie en la sala, estaba Ron. Harry tragó en seco al verlo detenerse frente a Malfoy, de brazos cruzados, y con la boca torcida hacia un lado.

Se temió lo peor cuando abrió la boca.

—Comadreja —Malfoy acababa de colocarse una mano en la cadera, y utilizaba ese tono desdeñoso otra vez, acompañado de una sonrisa ladeada—, siempre tan…tú. Quita esa cara o te saldrán arrugas, no, espera —Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, a la vez que fruncía un poco el ceño—, a los gnomos no le salen arrugas, ¿cierto?

Observó a Ron estrechar los ojos.

—Quién sabe, ¿por qué no nos cuentas si te salen, Malfoy?

El aludido se tocó la cara, presionando con cuidado la pálida e impoluta piel, de forma teatral.

—Aparentemente, no. Sigo tan encantador como el día en que nos conocimos.

—Que no es mucho…

—Me extrañarías si no estuviese con Harry —Dio por finalizado el extraño intercambio, dándose la vuelta, con aires de sabihondo—, no tendrías a quien gritar ni con quien jugar ajedrez, Weasley.

—¿Qué sería de mí? —El otro hombre rodó los ojos, pero le palmeó el hombro al pasarle por un lado, y luego abrazó a un aturdido Harry, que esperaba un duelo a muerte, gritos, tener que alejar a los niños y pedir auxilio a Hermione. Algo como lo que solía ocurrir entre ellos, más o menos.

En medio de los saludos e intercambios, vio a su amiga negar con una sonrisa.

—Son imposibles —Hermione se encogió de hombros, en cuanto oyeron a Ron llamarlo "hurón" e iniciar una disputa sin sentido, porque le dijo "huroncín" a James, y el niño parecía más bien satisfecho con la comparación. Harry no estaba seguro de que fuese un cumplido, pero tampoco si podía tomarlo como un insulto.

Antes de ser arrastrado por una conversación de la que no entendía nada, se excusó para escabullirse de ahí por unos segundos, y se perdió escaleras arriba. Sólo sacó el fajo de papeles de su bolsillo cuando estuvo en la seguridad del aislamiento, buscando entre las cuartillas.

" _En caso de que Ron y Hermione te visiten: lo que debes saber es que están casados, tienen dos hijos, Rose y Hugo, que estudian en una escuela muggle, y los dos aún son tus mejores amigos. Desde que Hermione comenzó a ser amiga de Draco, tienes que ponerte del lado de Ron más seguido, o serán tres contra uno y armara un escándalo. Y no querrás eso, créeme._

_Deja que se concentren en los niños, sígueles la corriente. Notarás que los años no cambian ciertas cosas."_

Bueno, eso no era de mucha ayuda. Acababa de guardar los pliegues, cuando se topó con Lily, que iba camino al baño y le pidió bajar la tapa por ella, para no ser 'tragada por el señor excusado', y que esperase al otro lado de la puerta. Harry cumplió su papel de guardián y regresó a la sala, tomándola de la mano y escuchando una historia sobre hadas, que no sabía de dónde se había inventado, pero le hacía reír.

En el sofá que antes ocupaba, Hermione ahora tenía a Cissy en el regazo, permitiéndole jugar con su cabello, mientras mantenía una conversación con Draco, que estaba en el sillón opuesto, con James recostado en su pecho. Ron, junto a su esposa, comía sin cuidado unas galletas, a la vez que le hacía muecas divertidas al niño, causando que este enterrase el rostro en la ropa de su padre, para acallar la risa y no interrumpir la conversación de los adultos.

Lily se zafó de su agarre para lanzarse sobre Ron, saltando al subirse a sus piernas y quitarle unas galletas, y aquello hizo que volviesen la atención hacia él también. Harry procuró caminar con normalidad hacia el sillón que quedaba desocupado, donde se sentó.

Después de un segundo de silencio y un intercambio de miradas del que no fue partícipe, Hermione y Malfoy retomaron su plática, sobre un asunto del Ministerio, por lo que pudo oír, y Ron continuó apartando sus galletas de la niña, que le pedía ayuda a sus hermanos para tomar unas. Estaba tan sumido en la manera en que Cissy y James fueron sobre Ron también, y él batallaba con el peso de tres niños -uno en la espalda, y las niñas entre el cuello y un brazo-, para que no le quitasen la comida, hasta que se tiró a un lado del mueble y fingió estar muerto, de una forma que era exagerada hasta para él, que dio un brinco cuando sintió un tacto en la mano que tenía sobre el reposabrazos.

Giró la cabeza enseguida. Malfoy, sin mirarlo y sin dejar de atender a la mujer, había deslizado una mano por debajo de la suya, y entrelazaba sus dedos sin prisas, el pulgar acariciándole el dorso en el proceso. El estallido de calidez lo dejó sin aliento.

Y mientras _sus_ mejores amigos jugaban con _sus_ hijos y hablaban con el hombre con que se casó, por algún azar del destino, y Draco le sostenía la mano y se volteaba para hacerle comentarios más personales, de esos que sólo alguien que te conozca bien podría hacer, o pedirle una opinión, Harry sintió que su propia comodidad se mezclaba con oleada tras oleada de alegría, afecto y paz de su versión adulta.


	7. VII

" _ **Si Draco se entera…"**_

Era de noche ya. Hermione se marchó cuando les dijo que iban por Rose y Hugo para cenar, porque estaban en casa de su abuela, y Ron tiró de las mejillas de James, hasta que su esposa lo regañó para hacer que la siguiese.

Malfoy le había dicho que él se encargaba de la cena, si distraía a los niños. Lily los instó a jugar charadas mágicas, y aunque él no entendió gran cosa, quedó en primer lugar junto a Cissy, y terminó chocando los cinco con su hija mayor. Por el umbral que daba a la cocina, podía divisar cacerolas que levitaban, cucharones que se movían solos; por supuesto que usarían magia en las tareas, se recordó, eran adultos ahí.

La imagen se le hizo tan similar a la que daba la señora Weasley, que tuvo que contener la risa al ser consciente de que acababa de ver a Draco Malfoy, acaudalado sangrepura, echándose el cabello hacia atrás para inclinarse sobre una estufa y comprobar su estado, dándole golpes sin fuerza con la punta de la varita, para llevarlo a la temperatura adecuada.

Cenaron en el sofá, en un enredo de extremidades, cubiertos y porciones, con Lily en su regazo, Cissy en medio de ambos, y James en una silla que arrastró frente a ellos, peleándose por un emparedado de calabaza con su hermana, hasta que Draco rodó los ojos y lo picó en dos, dándole una a cada uno.

—¿Qué les he dicho sobre pelear en la hora de comida? Es válido incluso si no estamos en la mesa —Aclaró, con una mirada dirigida a Cissy, que la hizo sonreír de lado, y dejaba en claro que era el punto que ella estaba por rebatir cuando lo mencionó.

Cuando terminaron, un par de besos y un tono demasiado suave para que fuese justo usarlo en una petición, hicieron a Harry derretirse contra su voluntad y aceptar recoger y limpiar por Malfoy, que sonrió altivo y se llevó a los niños arriba, indicándoles quién se bañaba primero, quién se cepillaba los dientes, y dónde estaban las pijamas.

Quizás porque no tenían prisa alguna, no se formaba el mismo desastre que durante la mañana. Harry iba de un lado a otro, arrastrado por los impulsos de su versión adulta y la rutina a la que tendría que estar acostumbrado.

Que Lily no tenía su gorrito rosa para mantener el cabello seco en la ducha, pero no quería utilizar el violeta de Cissy ni el verde de James, sino el azul de Draco. Que Cissy no sabía deshacer su trenza sola. Que James no encontraba la parte de arriba del pijama, cuando se suponía que estaba doblado pulcramente en la peinadora. Que Lily -de nuevo-, le pedía que revisase si había un ghoul en el armario, porque por culpa de Ron y una historia que le contó, ahora tenía miedo de que hubiese uno y tuviese mucho calor o estuviese encerrado y necesitase ayuda.

—Voy a tener una seria conversación con Weasley —Escuchó mascullar a Malfoy, cuando estaba metido dentro del armario, y Harry se encargaba de dar vueltas alrededor y tocar el mueble con la varita, fingiendo un conjuro, bajo la atenta mirada de su hija menor—, es la quinta vez que le mete esas ideas en la cabeza. La otra semana seguro me preguntará si el monstruo del Lago Ness se atoró en el inodoro.

Tuvo que apretar los labios para no reírse, porque debía parecer que trabajaba, por Lily. No iba a arruinar sus fantasías de ese modo, y para su sorpresa, Draco tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

—¿Y tú qué le vas a decir?

—Que a Nessi lo soltamos en mar abierto hace tiempo —Replicó, en un tono de obviedad que causó que lo observase boquiabierto, cuando se asomó por un costado del armario con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Antes de darse cuenta, se estaba riendo, mientras Malfoy protestaba de forma exagerada sobre los monstruos de niños, las criaturas mágicas, y la mala costumbre que tenían de usar los armarios de los niños pequeños. Ambos recibieron cumplidos y abrazos de Lily cuando terminaron.

Cuando creyó que era la hora de enviarlos a dormir, se dio cuenta de que James también había entrado al cuarto de las niñas, y Draco se subía a una de las camas, con una floritura de varita que sólo pudo reconocer como un _Accio._

—¿Papi? —Lily, tras subirse al colchón también, con la ayuda de su hermana, estiró los brazos en su dirección e hizo un puchero— ¿no vienes?

Y así fue cómo Harry terminó en medio de ese peculiar grupo. Malfoy le entregó el libro, se recostó entre el mar de almohadas y peluche, y le 'recordó' la parte en que se habían quedado 'la última vez'. ¿Aquello era recurrente?

Para el momento en que abrió el libro de cuentos -de los que nunca había oído hablar-, Cissy estaba acostada, con la cabeza apoyada contra el estómago de su padre, y las piernas encima de las de James, que también estaba tumbado en el colchón. Harry estaba sentado junto a él, y Lily se había hecho un espacio en su regazo, deslizándose bajo el libro, para apoyar la espalda contra su pecho.

—…papi —Interrumpió, tan pronto como empezaba a leer, y bajó la cabeza un poco, para encontrarse con que su hija había levantado la suya y aun hacía pucheros—, ¿y las voces? Tienes que hacer las voces del señor Beedle, o no es el señor Beedle.

Miró alrededor en busca de auxilio. Draco arqueó una ceja hacia él, Cissy estaba distraída susurrándole algo. Fue James quien captó su atención con un gesto.

—El señor Beedle tiene gripe en ese capítulo —Indicó, luego girándose hacia los otros dos para decirles "papá siempre tan distraído", haciendo reír a sus hermanas.

Sin que los demás se percatasen, musitó un agradecimiento sin sonido para el niño, que se encogió de hombros y se abrazó a su padre, para, igual que las niñas, oír la historia, a la que le añadió una voz que pretendía imitar el tono de alguien resfriado.

Cuando terminó el capítulo, Lily cabeceaba contra él, y aplaudió despacio, dejándose mover y recostar. Le besó la frente al arroparla. Malfoy, a su vez, alzaba a Cissy, que bostezaba, con un leviosa, transportándola a la otra cama, donde le acarició la cabeza y le deseó buenas noches.

James, que tenía los párpados pesados y no dejaba de tallárselos, permaneció sentado en una orilla de la cama, hasta que su padre se desocupó, le tomó la mano y lo guio hacia su propio cuarto. Escuchó los murmullos de sus voces cuando se alejaban conversando por el pasillo y se perdieron dentro de otra habitación.

Harry, con un suspiro de puro alivio por no haber sido descubierto -otra vez-, dejó el libro en una de las mesas de noche de las niñas, y se dispuso a caminar hacia su propio cuarto. Quizás no debió celebrar tan pronto haber superado el día.

Un rato más tarde, Malfoy entró, llevándose un dedo a los labios para indicarle que se mantuviese callado, y cerró la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido; apenas pudo distinguir el breve destello de magia que producía, como si tuviese un encantamiento de cerradura o protección de algún tipo. Apartó la vista de golpe, sin embargo, cuando el hombre empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, de camino al armario, de donde supuso que sacaría la pijama.

Oh, no, él tenía sus límites. No pensaba ver a _este_ Malfoy medio desnudo, porque con la mala suerte que tenía, posiblemente después fuese lo único en lo que iba a pensar al encontrarse con el _otro_ Malfoy. Y no, en definitiva, no tenía planeado tener esa imagen dentro de su cabeza, no la necesitaba, muchas gracias.

A él, y al universo mismo, por supuesto, no le importó demasiado la opinión que Harry pudiese tener al respecto.

—¿Y bien? —Le oyó decir, luego de un momento de silencio, que sólo se rompió por el débil rechinido de la puerta del armario y algunos roces de tela— ¿me vas a decir o no?

—¿Decirte qué? —Por reflejo, había girado el rostro para contestar, arrepintiéndose al instante.

Harry se echó hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, y se llevó una mano a la boca para no hacer ningún ruido que lo delatase más de lo que ya lo había hecho de por sí. _No vi nada, no vi nada_ , se dijo. Prefirió quedarse con los ojos puestos en el techo, por muy extraño que pudiese ser (porque lo era, ¿cierto?), que crearse algún trauma innecesario con su rival del colegio.

Podía escuchar la ropa desplazándose, siendo doblada, otro rechinido de la puerta. Aquello no contribuía a disminuir los cosquilleos a los que era sometido, por reacción de su versión adulta. Carraspeó e intentó concentrarse en otro asunto, el que fuese, que evitase que su piel se empezase a calentar con una emoción burbujeante que le daba ganas de permanecer justo ahí.

Ojalá alguien hubiese podido decirle que _no_ era lo que él _temía_ que fuese, porque saber que sintió _eso,_ con Malfoy a unos metros de distancia, era más de lo que podía soportar. Psicológicamente hablando, al menos.

—Has tenido algo todo el día —Le replicó, en un tono que no sonaba a pregunta, sino a una afirmación muy bien considerada—. Sabes que no me gusta presionarte, Merlín me libre de ser una pareja insistente con estas cosas, pero se me hace raro que no me hayas dicho. Normalmente, ya me habrías contado.

Harry no encontró qué contestarle. ¿Era momento de una excusa, quizás? ¿Inventarse una historia? ¿Algo como eso?

—No- no es na…

Era perfectamente consciente de que se interrumpió por un sonido muy poco digno, que de ser posible, prefería no volver a hacer por el resto de su vida. El ardor en el rostro no era consecuencia de su versión adulta, sino enteramente suyo.

Se forzó a tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, al tiempo que el _peso repentino_ en su regazo, se movía para dar con una postura que debía convencerlo. Parpadeó hacia Malfoy, que se había acercado de una forma demasiado sigilosa para ser justa, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, ahora en una de esas pijamas de seda que le quedaban a la medida.

Y sí, iba a necesitar un Obliviate si quería volver a toparse con el Malfoy de su época, sin enterrar el rostro entre las manos o salir corriendo.

—¿Entonces? —Continuó, inclinándose hacia adelante para acercarse. Le acomodaba los brazos, flexionados, a la altura del pecho, cómodamente recostado encima de su cuerpo, y Harry intentaba, _en serio intentaba,_ no ver la franja de piel que se exponía en el cuello de su pijama, que hacía estallar demasiado calor e inquietud de su versión adulta, y cosas alegres y unas demasiado perturbadoras para relacionarlas a Malfoy—. ¿Harry?

Murmuró su nombre, demasiado bajo, demasiado suave. Y lo único que atinó a hacer fue removerse, igual que alguien que es aplastado por una fuerza superior a cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer. Era una buena forma de describir lo que sentía.

Malfoy, con el ceño fruncido en una expresión leve, de preocupación, diferente de cualquiera que le hubiese visto a su versión adolescente alguna vez, intentó acercarse más para quedar en su campo de visión, mientras él batallaba por evitarlo. Le pareció que estaba a punto de decir algo más.

Entró en pánico. Lo siguiente que sabría es que lo había empujado a un lado y se arrastró lejos, y en un parpadeo, se caía de la cama con un ruido sordo y un latigazo de dolor por todo el cuerpo, y Malfoy estaba derribado en el colchón, sentándose con los ojos muy abiertos y confundidos puestos en él.

—¿Harry? —Titubeó, haciendo ademán de aproximarse desde la cama. Él balbuceó algo, que pretendía ser una explicación, y trastabilló al ponerse de pie.

Lo escuchó llamarlo cuando echó a correr hacia el baño, la puerta cerrándose con un azote detrás de él. Presionó la espalda contra esta, asegurándose de que estuviese bien cerrada, y se dedicó a inhalar con fuerza durante varios segundos, a la vez que se deslizaba hacia abajo, hasta quedar sentado.

Por Merlín, ¿qué era todo _eso?_

Harry, literalmente, temblaba. Estaba hecho un desastre de colisiones emocionales y sensitivas, impulsos que debía refrenar porque cada mínimo sonido de Malfoy, al otro lado de la puerta, hacía que estuviese a punto de ceder a lo que fuese.

Quería reír, y quería abrazarlo, y quería que le siguiese hablando, y a su mente volvía la vista desde debajo de Draco, acomodándose en su regazo y llamándolo con voz tersa. También quería correr, esconderse, volver a su tiempo, gritar. Sentimientos contradictorios se superponían, hasta el punto en que ya no estaba muy seguro de qué era suyo, qué era del otro Harry, qué compartían.

Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, apretó los párpados, y esperó. Sus lentas inhalaciones y exhalaciones por la nariz, apenas eran interrumpidas cuando había movimiento más allá, en el cuarto, y unos nudillos le daban suaves toques a la superficie de madera, haciéndolo retorcerse en un estallido de anhelo y desesperación del que tampoco distinguía nada.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? —La voz le temblaba al final, una punzada de lo que sólo pudo llamar remordimiento se le acrecentó en el pecho con fuerza—. Si hay algo…si pasa algo…sabes que puedes decirme, ¿cierto?

_No, no puedo._

No se imaginaba diciéndole un "sí, Malfoy, lo que pasa es que soy el Harry veinte años menor que tu esposo, no tengo idea de qué sucedió, llegué aquí por error y ahora tampoco sé regresar. Ah, por cierto, se supone que te odio, pero desde hace poco ya no estoy tan seguro ni siquiera de eso."

Oh, no. ¿Acababa de admitir que _no estaba seguro_ de odiarlo?

Estaba enloqueciendo. Definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo. Iba a pedir un Obliviate apenas viese a su amiga, y tal vez necesitase más que eso.

Malfoy continuó llamándolo y pidiéndole que saliese, en voz suave. _Pidiéndole,_ sin la pedantería obvia de creerse mejor que él o con la capacidad de darle órdenes. Incluso con lo que ya había visto, se sintió sorprendido.

Después de largo rato de ignorarlo, minutos completos que no paraban de transcurrir, el silencio reinó, y Harry se permitió cavilar un poco, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que no tenía idea de qué haría todavía. Luego de darle vueltas y vueltas, y más vueltas, a la situación, se enderezó, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos para buscar el fajo de papeles del _otro_ Harry, sólo para descubrir que no estaban.

Que debían habérsele salido cuando se cayó.

Fue como si hubiesen presionado un interruptor dentro de él. Músculo a músculo, su cuerpo se tensó, y contuvo la respiración, preguntándose qué tan probable era, preocupado como Malfoy sonaba (¡Malfoy preocupado por él, ya de por sí era una muestra de esta locura!), que hubiese dado con las indicaciones, y aún más, que él saliese, las alcanzase y pudiese escabullirse fuera de su campo de visión, antes de que lo encontrase. No tenía ninguna excusa que sonase creíble para lo que acababa de ocurrir, la situación era la misma en líneas generales.

Pero era un Gryffindor, ¿no? Coraje y todo eso, se supone que tenía mucho de ello. E impulsividad. ¿No era siempre impulsivo? Sólo iría, lo tomaría y resolvería sobre la marcha.

Se puso de pie de un salto, convencido de que la nueva resolución a la que había llegado era la mejor y la única opción, y ya que no se oía ni el menor sonido procedente del cuarto, abrió la puerta sin cuidado.

Y sólo dio un paso fuera cuando se topó con ojos de gris acero, entrecerrados en su dirección. El pensamiento de emprender la retirada, aunque lógico, no se le pasó por la cabeza. Fue como si le hubiese clavado los pies a ese punto exacto del suelo, y un peso invisible, instalado sobre los hombros, no le dejase reaccionar en lo más mínimo.

Malfoy estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, uno de los pies descalzos balanceándose adelante y atrás en el aire. Sobre el regazo, apoyaba un fajo de papeles que aún no estaban en orden, al que sostenía con una mano.

Harry tragó en seco.

—Interesante lectura, ¿no? —Al percatarse de que la estupefacción no lo dejaría hacer ni decir nada, agitó las cuartillas, ganándose una mirada desesperada de su parte—. ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto?

Boqueó, balbuceando una respuesta vaga a duras penas. Malfoy apoyó un codo en su rodilla y la barbilla en su palma, los ojos grises no dejaban de examinarlo.

—¿Qué dices? No te entiendo.

Con el ceño fruncido, se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a soltar algo, más o menos, entendible.

—Eso, eso- eso no- no es lo que crees, no sé si lo leíste o algo, es sólo...yo…

Malfoy arqueó una ceja. Una repentina oleada de vergüenza lo hizo disminuir el tono de voz, hasta que llegó al punto de quedarse callado por completo.

—¿Harry?

El mencionado hizo un ruido frustrado y se pasó las manos por el cabello, desordenándolo. Malfoy no dejaba de observarlo. ¿Por qué no parecía molesto? ¿Dónde estaba el hechizo que se habría esperado, por pretender engañarlo? Había visto lo rápido que sacaba la varita cuando tenían visitas, ¿en serio no haría lo mismo frente a él, que ocupaba el cuerpo de su esposo, o era sólo que esperaba que se relajase, para tomarlo con la guardia baja?

Se preguntó qué podría hacer para defenderse, si no tenía idea de a dónde estaba su varita.

Lo que él quiso encontrar antes, para su pesar, descansaba en esas cuartillas que el otro hombre sujetaba con ligereza, y la indicación era incluso más concisa que las anteriores.

" _En caso de que Draco te descubra, por nada del mundo, intentes negarlo o mentirle. Él lo sabrá, no tiene sentido."_


	8. VIII

" _ **Sobre el tiempo que vas a estar aquí…"**_

—Estás temblando.

Harry negó con fuerza, sin mirarlo.

—Sí, estás temblando —Observó Malfoy, en tono calmo, que sólo varió al expresar lo siguiente—:. Merlín, de verdad _eres_ un niño.

Alzó la cabeza para fruncir el ceño en su dirección, encontrándose con que le resultó imposible, porque Malfoy tenía una débil sonrisa, y una oleada de paz lo invadió con suficiente intensidad para hacerlo pestañear y preguntarse por qué estuvo tan alterado un momento atrás. ¿Él no iba a maldecirlo?

—Yo…—Intentó de nuevo, encogiéndose al no saber qué decir. Malfoy, sin embargo, asintió, como si hubiese escuchado la explicación más detallada que era capaz de otorgarle.

—Eres un Harry más pequeño —No le gustó el término, aunque tenía un deje de diversión, cuando el hombre dejó los papeles a un lado y presionó las palmas a sus costados, echándose hacia atrás, sin dejar de examinarlo; pensó que parecía buscar diferencias en su aspecto—, eso explica mucho.

¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Fue muy sospechoso? ¿Actuó raro? Él creía haberlo hecho bastante bien, si obviaba el ser delatado por su hijo de siete años. Tal vez había sobrevalorado sus propios esfuerzos.

—Es- quiero decir, tú- —Hizo un gesto hacia él, otro hacia sí mismo, buscando una manera de expresarse.

—Oh, ¿esperabas algo como esto? —En un giro de muñeca, Malfoy tenía la varita en la mano y lo apuntaba. Harry se tensó y buscó, en vano, en sus bolsillos, alejándose del punto de mira tanto como podía— ¿y un Avada? —Repitiendo el movimiento, la guardó; no estaba seguro de si la ponía dentro de su pijama o la hacía desaparecer de algún modo—. Soy más de Crucio, Harry, tranquilo. No ataco a mi familia jamás. ¿Te sorprende todo esto?

Él sólo pudo asentir, demasiado aturdido para hacer algo más. Malfoy emitió una risa suave, vibrante, y sacudió la cabeza.

—En todos estos años, no es la primera vez que intentas hacer algo sin que lo note, te descubro y lo arreglo por ti —Ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión pensativa—; no es que yo no cause problemas, es que tú eres el Gryffindor entre los dos —Agregó, como si fuese algún tipo de explicación que lo abarcaba todo. Tal vez, a esas alturas, sí lo fuese.

Harry sabía que lo estaba observando boquiabierto, mientras este, a su vez, daba una ojeada al fajo de papeles, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando los ojos grises volvieron a encontrarlo, continuaba tan rígido y callado, bajo el umbral del baño, como en el momento en que había salido.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche? —Mencionó, con esa voz tersa, que carecía de burla, por lo que no podía evitar pensar que el tono del Malfoy de su época, resultaría también muy agradable, si dejase de ser tan petulante. Era extraño considerar "agradable" y "Malfoy" en una frase afirmativa de cualquier índole.

—Yo- yo- —Intentó gesticular con las manos, también en vano. Apenas era capaz de utilizar su voz, y Draco esbozó una media sonrisa, que lo estremeció desde adentro, en el pecho, de un modo que no sabía que era posible sentirse.

—¿Te pongo nervioso?

Harry boqueó, el ardor en el rostro cuando apartó la mirada, probablemente, fuese sólo suyo y no de su versión adulta. Draco volvió a reírse, para su pesar.

—Harry, ven aquí —El aludido, cruzado de brazos, de una forma que parecía que más bien se abrazaba sí mismo, aislándose de todo mal, lo miró de reojo, de nuevo. Malfoy palmeó el colchón, a su lado, y él negó, por una especie de instinto—, ¿crees que te haría algo, cuando mis hijos están dormidos?

Era una buena lógica. Por otro lado, estaba seguro de que la puerta tenía algún encantamiento, así que frunció el ceño y señaló en esa dirección. Malfoy arqueó una ceja y siguió el movimiento de su mano, hasta dar con la salida del cuarto. Asintió, despacio.

—Para que no se oiga nada afuera —Explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—, tú lo pusiste por… _ciertas_ razones —Harry luchó para no hacerse ideas. No _necesitaba_ esa imagen mental tampoco—, yo le puse uno para saber cuándo los niños están cerca por la noche. Sus cuartos tienen encantamientos también, protecciones, avisos de cuando se despiertan, si salen a determinadas horas. Te sorprenderá, pero eres tú quien dice que nunca somos demasiado cuidadosos.

Él arrugó la nariz; no sonaba a algo que pudiese decir, ni creer, aunque a la larga, seguro que le ahorraba un par de problemas que solía tener.

Al ver que Malfoy tenía una apariencia tranquila, con la varita escondida en alguna parte, y aguardaba que se acercase, dio un paso vacilante hacia él. Como no recibió la maldición que, una parte de sí, todavía se esperaba, caminó hasta posicionarse frente al hombre. Por la manera en que lo hizo, lo miró desde arriba, pero Malfoy echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, con aires relajados, que dejaban en claro que no tenía ventaja de ningún tipo. Como si no lo supiese ya.

—¿En serio...no estás molesto? —Cuestionó, dubitativo, porque a decir verdad, sentarse junto a un Draco Malfoy enojado, mayor y con más experiencia en la magia, no estaba en sus planes, ni por muy Gryffindor que se considerase—. Podría- haber sido alguien más, podría haberle hecho daño a Cissy, a Lily, a Jaimie, o incluso a…

Calló cuando lo observó negar, imperturbable.

—No hubieses tratado así a mis hijos si hubieses querido lastimarlos; no habría sido la primera vez que lidiamos con pociones multijugos, metamorfomagos e idiotas. Tú mismo me lo acabas de confirmar diciéndoles "Cissy", "Lily" y "Jaimie" —Ladeó la cabeza de nuevo, mostrando un amago de sonrisa más suave—, los miras igual que mi Harry.

Él parpadeó, desorientado, preguntándose si era un efecto del cambio de cuerpo, que le confería ese aspecto también.

—…podría haberte lastimado a ti —Musitó, con un hilo de voz. Le pareció que Malfoy lo consideraba un momento.

—¿Lo habrías hecho? —Los dedos que le presionaron la barbilla, a pesar de ser tersos y fríos, le quemaron con el tacto. Tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento. Draco meneó la cabeza—. No, no lo habrías hecho, demasiado noble. Y esa también es la forma de mirar de mi Harry —Apuntó, con su mano libre, a la altura de sus ojos que carecían de lentes—, un poco cambiados, pero todavía suyos.

Él sintió curiosidad de saber a qué se refería, pero Malfoy se apartó y no le dio más respuestas. Un vacío repentino se mezcló con un anhelo que no le pertenecía, de acercarse y que lo volviese a tocar. Tuvo que tomar una profunda bocanada de aire.

—¿Así que no estás molesto? —Insistió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Bueno, sí, claro —Reconoció, lento, medido—, no más de lo habitual.

—¿Siempre…te molesto?

—Es algo así como tu pasatiempo, nunca dejamos de pelearnos por las cosas más tontas —Esa vez, fue el turno de Harry de sonreír. Malfoy se la devolvió.

Se dejó caer a un lado de él, flexionando las piernas por debajo del cuerpo, y echando un vistazo a los papeles. Draco se los entregó.

—¿Qué fue _exactamente_ lo que pasó?

Y aunque le resultaba extraño que Malfoy le dirigiese una mirada inquisitiva y serena, él comenzó a hablar, explicándole todo, desde lo que los llevó al Ministerio aquella noche, ahora tan lejana en quinto año, hasta las sensaciones que no le pertenecían. Lo único que omitió, y que pareció innecesario mencionar para que lo comprendiese, fue el por qué lo apartó de forma tan brusca y huyó.

Sólo cuando terminó de hablar, alrededor de unos diez minutos más tarde, respiró profundo y se percató de que el impulso que lo llevó a contarle la situación, con detalle, ni siquiera había sido suyo. Pero una paz inexplicable lo abordó, y se preguntó si sería así como se solía sentir el otro Harry, al hablar con su esposo; de ser cierto, tal vez entendiese cómo ese matrimonio peculiar había durado tanto tiempo. Incluso tuvo la absurda sensación de que podría decirle lo que fuese, hasta lo que pensaba del comportamiento de su padre y padrino en el colegio, las clases de Occlumancia, Snape, Umbridge, Voldemort. Todo lo que se negaba a mencionar a otros, de pronto, parecía al alcance de su lengua, a una frase de distancia, y tuvo que reprimirse para no empezar a desviarse del tema que les concernía.

Malfoy permaneció en silencio, al menos por otro minuto, antes de liberar un suspiro pesado y largo.

—Bueno, esto es un poco más extraño que lo que generalmente te pasa —Admitió, en voz baja.

—¿Sólo un poco?

—Un unicornio negro de África intentó que te unieras a su manada en una expedición a la que me acompañaste —Mencionó, de pasada, como si fuese lo primero de dicha forma que se le pasaba por la cabeza—, eso _sí_ fue extraño.

Harry frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de hacerle preguntas al respecto, cuando Malfoy lo silenció con un gesto.

—Podemos deducir que se arreglará solo, la reliquia del Ministerio tendrá que regresarte a tu época cuando su efecto cese, y me traerá a mi Harry, donde sea que esté metido ahora.

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará el efecto, entonces?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—¿Lo viste girar? —Él asintió— ¿cuántas veces?

—Creo que dos.

—Suponiendo que es un giratiempo enorme, con la cualidad de hacerte sentir lo que tu otro "yo" siente, y su efecto se prolonga, en vez de dos horas —Él simuló girar el objeto entre sus dedos, de un modo tan preciso que le hizo preguntarse si no tendrían un giratiempo oculto, en alguna parte de esa casa—, yo diría que son dos días. Pensar en semanas es demasiado, y nada te transporta por meses o años a otro tiempo. Digamos que unas cuarenta y ocho horas, más o menos.

—Llevo aquí apenas un día…

—Un día no, si dices que llegaste de madrugada, a punto de amanecer —Puntualizó, señalando en dirección al balcón—, menos de veinticuatro horas todavía.

Harry se dejó caer hacia atrás, con un dramático resoplido. Aún le quedaba otro día de extrañezas en ese lugar.

No sabía por qué la idea no le desagradaba tanto como, probablemente, debería.

—Tendremos que pensar en algo —Le escuchó decir después, por lo que giró de costado para observarlo—, sería absurdo hacerte desaparecer un día completo, así como así. Mientras tengas estas notas de Harry, y yo esté cerca, podrías hacerte pasar por él, sin que alguien más tenga que notarlo.

Malfoy se recostó a su lado, boca arriba, con mayor cuidado. Intentó ignorar el modo en que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban por la cercanía.

—¿De verdad me quedaré aquí? ¿Puedo? —Las preguntas le ganaron un ceño fruncido, por lo que no insistió más al respecto.

—No te voy a echar a la calle, por Merlín —Sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiese creer que siquiera lo hubiese considerado. Luego se quedó en silencio unos segundos, para después volver el rostro hacia él—. Quince años, ¿cierto? No tengo buenos recuerdos de esa época, hasta el final del año, al menos.

Harry acababa de abrir la boca, dispuesto a hacerle una de las muchas preguntas que le rondaban la cabeza desde que llegó, cuando percibió un cosquilleo en el aire de la habitación y un débil resplandor en el marco de la puerta.

—Esa es Lily —Le comentó Malfoy, que en un parpadeo, ya estaba de pie y caminaba hacia la salida. Una vez la abrió, se volteó para señalarlo de forma acusatoria, indicándole que no fuese a hacer nada estúpido, y luego desapareció por el pasillo a oscuras.

Harry continuó observando en esa dirección, incluso un poco después de que se hubiese perdido por completo. Cuando procesó, a solas, que todavía tenía un día prestado en esa vida, no hubo más que tranquilidad.


	9. IX

" _ **De Harry a Harry y Draco"**_

—…este me agrada —Puntualizó, agitando una de las cuartillas en el aire. Se acomodó en el asiento, se aclaró la garganta y procedió a leerla, en una voz clara y suave, que enseguida llenó la sala de té—. _"En caso de que Draco se moleste contigo, discúlpate. No importa lo que haya pasado, si fue tu culpa o no, ni siquiera si en realidad no sabes por qué se enojó; tú sólo pídele perdón y ya verás lo que ocurre. Es uno de los secretos en nuestra relación, que te mantendrán a salvo"._

Draco se echó a reír por lo bajo al dejar la página de lado, para continuar leyendo las demás. Estaban en una de las salas de invitados de la Mansión Malfoy, él se había ausentado de un compromiso en la botica, alegando que la familia lo necesitaba ese día, y los dos estaban frente a la chimenea, en unos sillones de aspecto victoriano y costoso, intercambiando las observaciones del otro Harry, con tazas de té y galletas, mientras esperaban que las clases de los niños hubiesen terminado.

Nada más despertar, Malfoy le había instado a seguir una serie de pasos que debía hacerlo ver más normal, entre los que estaba ir a despertar a las niñas, ayudar con el desayuno, y asegurarse de que James se bañase antes de vestirse y Lily no se pusiese los zapatos al revés. Le indicó cómo saludar a Narcissa Malfoy, asegurándole más de una vez que la mujer lo quería como un segundo hijo desde hace años, y desde que entraron a la sala y la reconoció como la misma del día anterior, momento en que había roto el silencio entre los dos, para contarle cómo James lo había descubierto, Draco parecía estar de un humor inmejorable, burlándose de él sin rastro de malicia y riéndose sin cubrirse la boca con el dorso de la mano, como le había visto hacer antes.

—¿En serio me disculpo todo el tiempo? —Se estiró por encima del reposabrazos de su sillón, y sobre Malfoy a la vez, ganándose un quejido y un toque en un punto exacto, del que ni siquiera era consciente, que lo hizo retorcerse y echarse hacia atrás, con una carcajada histérica por las cosquillas. Harry intentó no observarlo boquiabierto.

Ese era otro asunto; aquel Draco lo conocía incluso mejor de lo que él lo hacía. Cuando los elfos se aparecieron con un té negro y de un aroma que picaba en la nariz, había rehusado la oferta, hasta que Malfoy sirvió una taza, se la pasó y le dijo que era uno que le gustaba, que no perdía nada con probarlo. Cuando lo hizo, descubrió que el olor no tenía nada similar al sabor, y ya llevaba al menos tres tazas por su cuenta.

Ahora también las cosquillas. Harry siempre pensó que él no tenía puntos de cosquillas. No se imaginaba cómo, al igual que muchas otras cosas, lo había descubierto Draco.

—Sí, lo haces desde hace años —Asintió Malfoy, solemne, a pesar de que era obvio que quería reírse de su sorpresa cuando lo tocó en un costado y lo hizo apartarse—. Es un buen método, si lo piensas bien; cuando te disculpas, eres adorable, como un perrito lastimado, y me hace sentir mal. Normalmente se me pasa la molestia al oírte.

—¿Es que te gusta que se disculpen contigo?

Para su sorpresa -y a esas alturas, que se llevase sorpresas de él, todavía era increíble-, volvió a asentir.

—Madre me educó para valorar mucho una disculpa, es alguien que deja su orgullo de lado por ti, yo no soy capaz de hacerlo —Admitió, con la misma facilidad y soltura con que hacía parecer que no le afectaba reconocer sus puntos malos, como alguien que es bastante consciente de cada uno de ellos. Suponía que era un efecto de la edad—. Si alguien se disculpa, lo perdono; es sencillo. Lo que me molesta es no recibir la disculpa cuando creo merecerla.

—Que es siempre, ¿no?

Malfoy mostró una media sonrisa.

—Ya me estás entendiendo —Le guiñó y se llevó la taza a los labios para dar un sorbo, ajeno, en apariencia, al estremecimiento involuntario de Harry.

Estaba por agregar algo cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, ambos giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, para encontrar a James parado bajo el umbral. Pasó la mirada de uno al otro, fijándose un poco más de tiempo del necesario en Harry, o en lo que estaba alrededor de él, su aura, y luego avanzó hacia Draco, subiéndose al mismo sillón que este y haciéndose un espacio entre su regazo y el reposabrazos. Su padre no sólo se lo permitió, sino que le regresó las cuartillas a Harry, y le pasó unas galletas saladas al niño, que comenzaba a hablarles de lo que su maestro particular le había explicado, con muchos ademanes exagerados y palabras en francés que se mezclaban con el resto.

Las niñas llegaron poco después, de la mano de Narcissa, y corrieron hacia Harry, subiéndose cada una a una de sus piernas. Cuando se acomodaron y empezaron a pedir y hacer pucheros, no les quedó de otra que almorzar en la Mansión.

Cuando Harry pensaba en el comedor de los Malfoy, se imaginaba una de estas mesas largas de más de treinta asientos, con un mantel bordado, velas, candelabros en el techo, y un platillo tras otro, de nombres impronunciables, servidos de bandejas de plata por los elfos domésticos. En cambio, se encontró a sí mismo en una mesa pequeña y redonda, cubierta por un techo plegable, en medio de un jardín de rosales, en donde veía a Narcissa Malfoy, la fría y elegante bruja sangrepura de un linaje ancestral, complacer a sus nietos, preguntándoles qué querían comer y haciendo que los elfos lo llevase para ellos.

Harry sentía una sonrisa crecer en su rostro al ver esa escena. No pudo evitar inclinarse hacia un lado, sujetando la mano de Draco, para llamar su atención. Era un gesto en el que no pensó, ni fue consciente. Otro impulso, tal vez no tan ajeno a esas alturas.

—¿Siempre ha sido así con ellos?

—Siempre —Asintió Malfoy, con una sonrisa suave—, los adora.

De cierto modo, le agradaba la idea de que sus hijos recibiesen tanto afecto de sus familiares. Como debía ser con cualquier niño, en su opinión.

Cuando tomaron la red flú para marcharse, fue Malfoy quien los guio hacia un escondrijo en el Londres muggle, al parecer, utilizados por los magos para ir y venir sin dificultades. Lo vio organizar a los niños, dándole instrucciones precisas a James, que lo observaba como si fuese un general de guerra y asentía, con una expresión determinada que, de alguna forma, se le antojaba más similar a la suya; el pequeño tomaba las manos de sus hermanas y caminaba, exactamente, tres pasos por delante de ellos. Cuando Draco deslizó un brazo por debajo del suyo y comenzaron a moverse entre la multitud londinense, con rumbo a un parque que les gustaba a sus hijos, este le explicó que James se tomaba muy en serio su papel de protector de las niñas, así que tuvieron un debate acerca de a qué Casa irían, de asistir a Hogwarts.

Malfoy estaba convencido de que Cissy era Slytherin hasta la médula, y Harry no podía negárselo. Los dos estaban de acuerdo, en parte, en que Lily podría ir a Hufflepuff, idea que se hizo más profunda cuando, en el parque, corrió hacia ellos con un pichuelo herido, para que lo curase con magia, y luego les pidió que la subiesen a la rama de su nido, para dejarlo ahí, con su familia. Para James, diferían; él decía que sería un buen Gryffindor, Draco estaba seguro de que encajaría mejor en Ravenclaw.

Sin darse cuenta, Harry hizo una broma sobre necesitar otro, para tener uno en cada Casa, y Malfoy le dijo que su versión adulta ya le había planteado ese punto y se echó a reír, negando. La vergüenza lo azotó cuando, tras un rato, se percató de que sonaba a que hacía planes, allí, con ellos. Con Draco.

Era una locura.

Ya que estaban cerca del verano, y para tener una excusa para distraerse, Harry llevó a los niños a unos botes a pedal en la laguna del parque, que manejó junto a James, mientras las niñas estaban en la orilla, Lily intentando dar con los pececillos, convencida de que podría hacerles 'cariñitos' igual que a un perro, y Cissy atrayéndolos hacia su hermana, con migajas de pan.

Se percató demasiado tarde del flash de una cámara, y al volverse, encontró a Draco al borde de la masa de agua, revisando la fotografía recién tomada de "padre e hijo" en el bote, con una mirada de aprobación. Harry intentó no pensar en lo mucho que le agradó aquello, en especial cuando volvieron al improvisado muelle del que partían, y escuchó a James y Malfoy hablar sobre agregarla al collage de la sala de la casa.

Regresaron tarde, los niños echando a correr en cuanto se encontraron en su hogar. Draco los organizaba, respecto a cuál niña se bañaba y cambiaba primero, y a dónde tendría James las lecciones, antes de la comida. Harry, bajo sus indicaciones, se encargó de que las pequeñas estuviesen ya limpias y en pijama, haciendo dibujos en la alfombra y sillones de la sala, mientras el mayor tenía una clase sobre su don de las auras, con su padre.

A pesar de que no era parte de sus obligaciones, ni tenía idea de qué hacer, intentó preparar la cena mediante hechizos sencillos, sólo para descubrir que no era tan fácil como Molly Weasley lo hacía ver, y terminar con algunos sándwiches de poca monta en la mesa, para cuando se desocuparon. Los niños estaban más que encantados con los ingredientes que utilizó (una rara mezcla de lo que encontró, que pensándolo bien, no podía ser la más sana).

Malfoy, en cambio, arqueó una ceja en su dirección, con una pregunta silenciosa en los ojos, que no supo interpretar. Se encogió ante la idea de que, quizás, hizo algo mal, y luego lo observó tomar asiento junto a sus hijos, darle una mordida a un sándwich con un misterioso relleno púrpura, al que no recordaba qué le había puesto, y apretar los labios unos segundos. Cuando creyó que lo rechazaría por completo, lo vio continuar hasta acabarlo, y con una floritura de varita, poner a hervir agua para hacer chocolate caliente para todos. Harry no sabía qué hacer para disimular la sonrisa que quería abrirse paso en su rostro.

Lily les habló durante casi toda la comida, a excepción de cuando uno de sus hermanos agregaba un comentario o tenía la boca llena, momento en que su padre le dirigía una mirada escueta de advertencia, para que conservase los modales en la mesa, lo que la convertía en una señorita de educación impecable, erguida en su silla y balanceando las piernas menos de lo que parecía acostumbrar.

Llevaron a los niños arriba entre los dos, turnándolos para que se cepillasen los dientes. Draco hacía una demostración frente al espejo, y ellos, decididos a hacer lo mismo, pretendían imitarlo y cepillarse solos. Después, más consciente de lo que tenía que hacer, subió a las niñas a una de las camas, y se acomodó con ellas, de cara a Malfoy, sentado con James en su regazo, al que le tocaba la lectura de ese día; de cierta forma, ni siquiera fue una sorpresa que también imitase las voces en cada diálogo, pero no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, a medida que lo oía.

Harry estaba agotado cuando pudo volver a poner un pie en su propia habitación, aunque invadido por una sensación agradable y cálida, de la que no quería tener que deshacerse. Acababa de tirarse sobre la cama cuando la puerta se abrió, sin ninguna alarma de presencia de los niños, así que cerró los ojos y esperó que Malfoy se cambiase, igual que el día anterior.

Lo que no se esperaba, a decir verdad, era un tacto tibio contra la mejilla, que le hizo dar un brinco y sentarse en la cama, mirando al otro hombre con ojos enormes. Malfoy, de pie junto a la cama, sostenía una botella, que agitó en dirección a él.

—¿Qué- qué? —Balbuceó, estirando las manos para recibirla, pero él sacudió la cabeza y la alejó.

—Necesito beber algo para el estrés —Indicó, sin que tuviese que preguntarle al respecto, y después de una floritura que apenas reconoció como un amuleto de calor en su ropa, salió hacia el balcón.

Harry se demoró unos segundos en interpretarlo como una invitación, se arrastró fuera de la cama, y caminó, vacilante, hacia el umbral que separaba el cálido cuarto de una plataforma en un costado de la casa, con barandal de mármol pulido, y un par de sillas de respaldo alto, sin reposabrazos, a ambos lados de una mesa pequeña y redonda, en el centro, con vistas al patio que rodeaba la propiedad y las barreras protectoras que la envolvían, fuera del alcance de los que no quisieran ahí.

Draco acababa de sentarse en una de estas, convocando dos copas sin mirar en su dirección, como si hubiese estado completamente seguro de que lo seguiría. Destapó la botella y las vio llenarse, por sí solas, hasta la mitad. Harry admiró el servicio mágico, mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa.

—Por el buen trabajo que hiciste hoy —Dijo, con cierta condescendencia, sosteniendo la copa por debajo, con delicadeza, y alzándola hacia él. Harry intentó, en vano, imitar la forma en que la sujetaba para entrechocar los cristales sin fuerza.

Cuando lo vio dar un sorbo, se acercó el líquido al rostro y olisqueó. No tenía idea de qué era.

—¿Vino? —Preguntó, inseguro.

—Una combinación de vino y algo más viejo, de origen mágico —Concedió Malfoy, arqueando una ceja, de nuevo, al notar que no bebía—. No te lo tomes, si no quieres. Te gusta —Agregó, a modo de información extra. Él emitió un débil "ah".

—Sólo he bebido cerveza de mantequilla y un poco de whisky de fuego —Musitó, mirándolo desde abajo—, y mucho jugo de calabaza.

Draco disimuló un poco su sonrisa ladeada con el borde de la copa.

—Nos prometimos no tomar más whisky hace años, esta es la única bebida con alcohol que entra a la casa. Tiene un grado muy bajo —Aseguró, dándole otro sorbo.

Después de un débil titubeó, Harry asintió y dio un sorbo pequeño. Tenía un sabor dulce, que no empalagaba, y dejaba un regusto extraño en la boca, algo pegajoso. Decidió que sí, le gustaba, y bebió un trago más.

—¿Por qué prometimos no beber? —Cuestionó, al considerar mejor que era un poco inusual. Después de todo, ambos eran adultos allí, ¿qué importaba?

Draco balanceó la copa en su mano, el líquido oscilando de lado a lado en las orillas del cristal. Pareció pensarlo unos instantes.

—La última vez que bebimos whisky de fuego, terminó muy mal.

—¿Qué tan mal?

Él dio una exhalación profunda, otro sorbo, y bajó la copa, todavía con algo de líquido.

—En el Mundial de Quidditch de 2002, ganó el equipo que apoyábamos y puede que nos hubiésemos pasado con la bebida en el estadio —Torció un poco los labios—, ya sabes, para celebrar.

—¿Fuimos juntos al Mundial? —Arqueó las cejas, sin poder evitarlo. Draco asintió, como si fuese un detalle sin relevancia.

—Nos conseguiste un puesto exclusivo, hablamos con Viktor Krum, hay muchas fotos nuestras con famosos del Quidditch —Hizo un gesto vago, para restarle importancia—. Pero ese día, hicimos el ridículo, y decidimos, por nuestro bien y el de nuestra relación, no volver a tomar un trago de whisky en lo que nos quedaba de vida.

—¿Qué pasó?

Malfoy arrugó la nariz, alzando el mentón en ese gesto prepotente que sí le recordaba a su versión adolescente en el colegio.

—Míralo por ti mismo —Y por toda respuesta, colocó su mano izquierda sobre la mesa, la palma hacia abajo. A pesar de que buscó alguna señal que le dijese lo que ocurrió, no halló más que el enlace sencillo de una banda de plata en su dedo anular.

Después lo entendió.

—No —Exhaló, incrédulo. Él asintió, despacio, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

—Teníamos veintidós, mucho alcohol en la sangre, y te pedí matrimonio frente a la mitad de la población mágica mundial. Incluso proyectaron nuestra imagen en el cielo con magia, para que nadie se perdiese el espectacular rechazo.

—¿Te dije que no? —Sin querer, la voz le salió muy aguda, y tuvo que carraspear y fingir que se concentraba en la bebida, de a sorbos pequeños. Draco sacudió la cabeza, una risa silenciosa le hizo temblar los hombros.

—No, tu parte en la locura es que me dijiste que sí y te lanzaste sobre mí, a besarme, _frente a la mitad de la población mágica mundial_ —Insistió con lo último, como si fuese el detalle que no pretendía dejarle olvidar. Harry tragó en seco cuando sintió que el rostro le ardía; tenía el presentimiento de que era una reacción combinada del otro Harry y suya, a la vez.

—Bueno, pero- eso- no es tan malo, ¿cierto?

—Los medios no sabían de nuestra relación —Aclaró, arrancándole un "oh", con el que le dio sentido a todo.

Sí, casi podía imaginarse el artículo exagerado y falto de sentido de Skeeter, la farándula, los reporteros, las preguntas.

Oh, Merlín, las preguntas, sin duda habrían sido lo peor. Incluso él tenía varias que resultarían poco agradables de pronunciar.

Cuando se terminó el contenido de la copa, la dejó sobre la mesa, y se dedicó a observar a Malfoy en silencio, que bebía sorbos de una segunda ronda, y revisaba las barreras de la casa con una mirada concienzuda.

—Si Harry no vuelve para mañana, va a tener serios problemas —Comentó, tras un momento, dándose toquecitos en un lado de la boca con el borde del cristal—, empezando con mi repentina disposición de que se vaya a dormir a la sala —Lo miró de reojo, con un gesto que era casi de disculpa—. Se supone que tú eres quien revisa y refuerza las protecciones a diario, a mí se me da mejor atacar que cuidar.

—Pensé que teníamos un Fidelio —Observó, frunciendo el ceño al verlo asentir.

—Lo tenemos.

—¿Y también otras protecciones? —Volvió a asentir— ¿no es _demasiado?_ Digo, ya no hay Voldemort, ¿no?

Draco guardó silencio por un rato. Cuando creyó que no le diría al respecto, habló en voz muy baja, lo bastante para que estuviese seguro de que no lo habría escuchado, de no ser porque estaban solos.

—Soy un poco paranoico con esto de la seguridad —Indicó, sin dirigirle la mirada—, no quiero a ningún loco dentro de mi casa, ni cerca de mis hijos. Incluso hemos discutido porque he pensado que sería mejor no enviarlos a Hogwarts, que se queden y estudien en casa. Hermione y yo pondríamos enseñarles todo lo que hace falta y más.

Harry no tenía idea de qué responder. No creía que privarlos de la educación mágica regular, o interactuar con más niños, para el caso, fuese a arreglar algo. Por una vez, se calló e intentó considerar bien sus palabras.

—Eso tendrían que elegirlo ellos, ¿no? —Añadió, después de un largo rato de silencio. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy sonrió y asintió.

—Lo mismo que mi Harry dice siempre —Puntualizó, con un aparente deje de diversión—, supongo que es algo que resolveremos cuando llegue el momento. Tal vez podrían comenzar aquí y asistir a clases regulares cuando sean mayores, si quieren, no sé.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, abandonó la copa en la mesa, en medio de ambos. La observó llenarse sola, sin mucho interés, pero no la tomó de inmediato, como a la anterior, y se percató de que daba otro vistazo a las protecciones. Harry se preguntó si estaba tan preocupado porque no hubiesen sido revisadas; era sólo por un par de noches, ¿qué daño podía hacer? Estaba seguro de que su versión adulta se ocuparía de ellas nada más volver, o su esposo se enojaría en verdad.

Después de removerse en el asiento, cambiando de posición al menos cinco veces en un minuto, tomó una profunda bocanada de ese frío aire nocturno, y se inclinó hacia adelante, flexionando los brazos sobre el borde de la mesa. Draco captó el movimiento enseguida y le dio una mirada inquisitiva, que comenzaba a reconocer.

—Dime algo —Esperó otra muestra de curiosidad, disposición, incluso de aprobación, de su parte, mas no la encontró. Los ojos grises lo observaban con una calma que le resultaba inusual, y a la vez, tranquilizante para sí mismo también; no sabía qué tanto era efecto del otro Harry—, ¿fuiste un Mortífago?

Malfoy se limitó a observarlo en silencio. Creyó que se habría pasado, que era un tema discutido, o que tal vez estaba más allá de una línea imaginaria sobre los asuntos que podían o no ser debatidos en ese sitio. Estaba por echarse para atrás y balbucear que lo olvidase, cuando lo vio reclinarse en el respaldar de la silla y arremangarse la camisa, del lado izquierdo.

Contuvo el aliento, a causa de la expectación. Luego descubrió una extensión de piel pálida y libre, y sintió que un peso era quitado sobre sus hombros.

No se había casado con un Mortífago. Tal vez dudó de su cordura en vano.

Pero cuando estaba más tranquilo, vio que Draco se pasaba el índice sobre el antebrazo, y por donde rozaba el contacto, la piel le oscilaba, igual que un estanque de agua al que le han obligado a cambiar de superficie. _Un glamour_. Debajo, cuando se lo mostró, encontró un pedazo de piel enrojecida, de una textura similar al cuero de una quemadura que no ha sanado o un corte reciente, que le arrancó el pedazo.

Harry tragó en seco. Echándose hacia atrás en el asiento, soltó lo único que se le ocurrió:

—Me casé con un Mortífago lo bastante loco para quitarse la Marca.

—Sí —Reconoció Draco, sin titubeos, a la vez que devolvía el glamour con un toque de varita—, no querías que lo hiciera. Prácticamente me destrocé la piel antes de casarnos; me negaba a un enlace serio con esa cosa ahí.

—No creo que a mí me hubiese importado que la tuvieses, digo, después de que Voldemort perdió. Ya no tenía importancia.

Él asintió.

—Siempre me importó más a mí que a ti. De todas las cicatrices de la guerra, esa fue la que más odié.

Harry se pasó las manos por la cara, sin encontrar las palabras para hacer que sus pensamientos se hilasen. ¿Significaba eso que pelearía con el Draco Malfoy de su época? ¿Debía desconfiar de él? ¿Encararlo? ¿Contarle al resto? ¿Se trataría de otro espía para la Orden? ¿Podría ser bueno?

¿Qué papel tenía en la derrota de Voldemort?

Emitió un sonido frustrado, se desordenó el cabello más de lo que ya estaba de por sí, y volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante, decidido a tener al menos un par de respuestas.

—¿Cómo fue que…? —Dejó la pregunta en el aire, al no saber completarla, con un gesto que pretendía abarcarlos a los dos— ¿qué pasó?

—Probablemente no sea bueno si te hablo mucho del futuro —Sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

—No me des detalles, sólo...sólo quiero entender un poco. Todo esto es muy extraño para mí.

Luego de unos segundos, y otro sorbo de su copa, Draco emitió un bufido de risa.

—Si alguien me hubiese hablado de esto, de joven, también habría sido raro para mí —Asintió, y después de un último vistazo a las barreras, prosiguió—. Fue durante el quinto año, en realidad.

A Harry le costó hacerse una idea de que hablaba de que todo empezó a su edad, en su época. En el tiempo que dejó atrás y al que regresaría pronto. No podía imaginarse a su "yo", antes de esa situación, siquiera planteándose una tregua con Malfoy, mucho menos una relación de _ese_ tipo.

Su expresión debió delatar lo que pensaba, porque Draco asintió con aire conocedor.

—Sí, fue una locura, habíamos reñido todo el año, cada vez que podíamos. Mi padre era buscado por Mortífago, aunque yo no lo sabría cuando te acercaste, porque la carta de madre tardaría un poco más en llegar —Le contó, a la vez que repasaba el borde de la copa con el índice, de forma distraída—. Un día, de vuelta de Hogsmeade, iba con mi grupo, tú ibas con el tuyo, nos encontramos de frente. Me acuerdo claramente de ese momento —Se rio por lo bajo al decirlo, como si fuese un hecho del que avergonzarse—, estabas en tu modo gryffindoresco, me extendiste la mano, y me dijiste algo como "Draco Malfoy, quiero que seamos amigos" frente a todos los que estaban ahí.

—¿Y qué dijiste? —Balbuceó, incrédulo. La risa de Draco fue clara y vibrante, cuando negó.

—Te mandé a la mierda, claro —Harry asintió, aturdido, aunque no era una sorpresa—, luego me enteré de tu visita al Ministerio y lo de mi padre, y decidí que esa fue simplemente tu forma de 'atarme', ya sabes, obligarme a estar de tu lado, a traicionar a Voldemort. Que me usarías de algún modo, ¿me explico?

—Nunca habría hecho eso —Soltó, con un hilo de voz—, no _uso_ a las personas, detesto que lo hagan.

Draco asintió, conciliador.

—Sí, pero en aquel entonces, yo sabía mucho de mentes manipuladoras y no entendía nada de valores Gryffindor, Harry. Y eso es lo que yo habría hecho, de ser tú: poner a los Slytherin de mi parte —Se encogió de hombros, no sin cierta resignación—. Estaba tan enojado, por haber creído por un momento que me engañaste sobre ser amigos, que me porté muy mal en el comienzo de sexto contigo. Pero eras demasiado testarudo y te pasaste un tiempo siguiéndome a todas partes, sin disimular nada.

—¿Te seguía? —Parpadeó. No podía imaginar que, con Voldemort al acecho, su prioridad fuese Malfoy, por la razón que fuese.

—Todo el día y cada noche —Acotó, para su sorpresa—, y luego me harté, nos peleamos, terminó mal, y estuvimos confinados a la enfermería por dos días y castigados por varios meses. Me ayudaste, en tu forma extraña de hacer las cosas, porque arruinaste mis planes por completo, y para navidad, prácticamente convenciste a Dumbledore y me arrastraste al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, tragó en seco. No quería imaginarse lo que pasaría, en su época, de llevar a un Mortífago allí, incluso uno tan joven.

—Sí, no salió muy bien —Contestó, a la pregunta no hecha—. En realidad, fue una mierda y nos escapamos de improviso a Hogwarts, pasamos las fiestas allá. Fue un año extraño; yo intentaba alejarme, tú eras muy insistente. Y en algún punto, cedí cuando la presión era demasiada, y tú estabas ahí, cuando me di cuenta de qué pasaba, lo estábamos hablando con el viejo y mi padrino, y tenía un refugio asegurado con la Orden, me ayudarían a ir por mis padres, y era gracias a ti.

Lo había ayudado. De cierto modo, oír aquello lo llenaba de un sentimiento de orgullo, el impulso de querer hacer lo mismo por el Malfoy de su época.

De hacerlo, aun si no era igual, el Draco que conocía podría convertirse en esa persona que tenía al frente. Una parte de él estaba convencida de que valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

—Así que estuvimos del mismo lado —Draco hizo un gesto con la mano, que pretendía decir un "más o menos"—, ¿eres como un espía o algo parecido?

—Yo diría que fui más la manzana de la discordia que una ayuda —Aclaró, con el ceño un poco fruncido—; mi presencia hizo que dudaran de ti, peleabas con tus amigos todo el tiempo, lo que hacías por mí era una estupidez, y yo te lo hacía saber de la forma más dura que se me ocurría. Ahora que lo pienso, también fui muy malo por entonces, pero no dejaste de ayudarme, incluirme. Pensé que te habías vuelto loco.

—Eso no es muy agradable —Se quejó, en voz baja—, para alguien que te ayudaba.

—Pensamiento Slytherin —Él se encogió de hombros, dejando en claro que no veía el beneficio de la situación, y por ende, carecía de sentido—. Otra ocasión en que peleamos, me contaste de un sueño que tuviste, en medio de tus pesadillas usuales, donde creías que al ir al Ministerio, viajaste a un universo donde estábamos casados y yo no era _tan_ malo, y cuando volviste en sí, estabas decidido a que, al menos, pudiésemos evitar enfrentarnos en la guerra.

Eso sonaba a que el "sueño" era el punto donde estaba. Él asintió, tan concentrado que no se daba cuenta de que lo hacía.

—Y bueno, luego vino Voldemort y su ejército, caos, muertes, maldiciones. Nos atraparon por separado, escapaste, yo fui sometido como un traidor —Hizo un gesto vago, para apartar esos hechos, restarle importancia después de tantos años—. Fue horrible, pero terminó bien. Una vez en tiempos de paz, creí que lo que fuese que teníamos se había acabado, y ahí estabas tú, con tu terquedad, otra vez, para demostrar lo contrario.

—Y comenzamos a salir —Completó por él, con una media sonrisa, al verlo soltar un dramático suspiro resignado.

—Pues sí, no quedaba de otra. Fuiste demasiado terco con ese aspecto, hasta que me cansé, salimos una vez, no nos matamos en el proceso; podría decir ahora que me divertí —Se rio por lo bajo, negando—. Después fue casi imposible separarnos, aunque tenías actitudes raras a veces, como si supieses cosas de mí que yo no, o en general; esta casa, por ejemplo, la conseguimos después de revisar un montón, tú sólo entrabas, mirabas, decías "esta no es" y te ibas. Me molestaba mucho.

—Suena a que has pasado casi todo el tiempo molesto conmigo por años —Protestó, con un deje divertido, y Draco asintió.

—La convivencia no fue fácil, estábamos acostumbrados a pelearnos —Tuvo una pausa, en la que esbozó una sonrisa suave, que era más bien para sí mismo. Harry se sintió incapaz de apartar la mirada de él cuando lo hizo—, pero, si tengo que ser sincero, creo que no lo cambiaría, ni siquiera la parte de la guerra. Ni siquiera a mi tonto Harry —Añadió, en concreto, rodando los ojos con fingido fastidio.

Harry le sonreía abiertamente, embelesado, con los codos en la mesa y el rostro sobre las palmas de las manos.

—Es que esto es bastante lindo —Opinó, haciendo una referencia a la casa, los niños, la vida que llevaban. Draco asintió en acuerdo—, y tú no eres tan malo como pensaba.

Malfoy arrugó la nariz, de un modo que le dio ganas de reírse.

—Hazme el favor y no empieces a creer que soy un Gryffindor blando o que tengo un corazón de oro y buenos sentimientos en el fondo, o vomitaré —Sacudió la cabeza—. Soy Draco Malfoy, las brujas alejan a sus hijos de mí cuando paso por el Callejón Diagón, hay gente que le tiene miedo, o asco, a pronunciar mi apellido.

—Pero no eres…

—Sólo soy yo —Lo silenció, señalándolo de forma acusatoria—, y así me comporto, punto. Lo que pasa es que, a tu edad, nunca has tratado conmigo en realidad.

Harry le frunció el ceño.

—Conozco al Malfoy de mi época desde hace años.

—A Malfoy, no a Draco —Puntualizó, como si fuese el detalle clave. Quizás sí lo era—, no es igual.

Él lo pensó unos segundos, mientras Draco vaciaba la copa y la dejaba en la meda, ya sin intenciones de volver a rellenarla. No se le ocurrió a qué se refería, así que, aprovechándose del ambiente tranquilo, decidió preguntar un poco más.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Draco pareció sopesarlo por un momento, luego soltó una exhalación pesada, que se convirtió en vaho ante su cara.

—Cuando era niño, fui el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, después Malfoy, el Slytherin que era lo peor de lo peor. Y un Mortífago más adelante. Pero nunca se me dio la oportunidad de ser Draco Malfoy, ser yo —Se encogió de hombros, de repente, rehuyendo de su mirada—; quiero decir, sí, claro, hubo algunos momentos, con Pansy de jóvenes, con Snape, sí, Harry, Snape, mi padrino —Rodó los ojos cuando él lo observó boquiabierto, los puntos uniéndose en su cabeza, hasta que se percató de que tenía sentido que tuviesen ese tipo de parentesco—. Con ellos pude ser yo, a solas, un poco, pero luego tuve que alejarlos también.

—¿Por qué? —Musitó, notando que apretaba los labios unos instantes, como si hubiese que considerar bien lo que diría a continuación.

—Era peligroso estar cerca de mí, la vida que tenía se había arruinado, contaba con deberes que no quería llevar a cabo —Susurró—. Entenderás, mejor que nadie, creo yo, que a veces, vale más una equivocación tuya, que un acierto de otro. Pero a mí no me dejaron elegir, ni bueno ni malo, y fuiste tú, que se supone me odiabas, el que después me dio la oportunidad que esperaba de ser Draco. Sólo Draco. Y este es el resultado —Hizo un gesto que se señalaba a sí mismo, a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

—Me agrada el resultado —Confesó, sin pensar, y luego ocultó parcialmente el rostro en una de sus manos, cuando Draco se echó a reír.

—Sí, bueno, sé que soy encantadoramente odioso —Malfoy sonreía al aceptarlo, y de pronto, Harry se daba cuenta de que quería ver más tiempo esa sonrisa libre y relajada, y que tal vez, también quisiera que fuese parte del Draco de su época.

La idea le hacía arder el rostro, era obvio que el hombre intentaba no burlarse demasiado de su repentina vergüenza, en un modo casi considerado. Lo vio sacudir la cabeza y hacer desaparecer las copas vacías con un giro de muñeca, sin decir una palabra.

—Ve a dormir, Harry —Se estiró sobre la mesa, para sostenerle una mejilla entre el índice y pulgar, y la pellizcó sin fuerza. Todavía sonreía—, no queremos que el gran héroe esté cansando al volver.

—¿Tú…te vas a quedar aquí? —Balbuceó, sin apartarse del contacto. No quería hacerlo.

Tampoco es como si quisiera compartir la cama con Malfoy, era sólo que-

Allí hacía frío, sí, y estaba oscuro, no debía ser cómodo. Y el Harry adulto le había advertido de que no fuese responsable de nada que les pasase.

Sí, por supuesto que no era nada más.

—Voy a darle un susto a mi esposo cuando regrese —Reclinándose en el asiento, de nuevo, se llevó un dedo a los labios—, a ver si deja de intentar esconder cosas que obviamente notaré.

Había una advertencia implícita en el comentario, como si le dijese que más le valía no hacerlo él también en el futuro. Harry asintió, apenas consciente de que lo hacía, y se alejó con pasos vacilantes, después de desearle buenas noches.

Sólo llegó al umbral del cuarto, cuando se giró. Draco acababa de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y observaba el cielo estrellado, con un aspecto sereno que nunca habría asociado a Malfoy, hasta entonces.

—Malfoy- Draco —Se corrigió a sí mismo al llamarlo, él emitió un sonido mudo, para hacerle saber que lo oía. Harry cambió su peso de un pie a otro, y jugueteó con sus dedos—, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que seamos amigos en mi época?

La respuesta se demoró unos segundos en llegar.

—No creo que hubiésemos sido amigos en la adolescencia, Harry, bajo ninguna circunstancia —Aclaró, volviendo la cabeza hacia él, por lo que debió notar la expresión de profunda decepción que tenía. Negó, con una risa silenciosa—. No te lo tomes a mal, me atraías mucho desde tercer año y pasé una dura época de negación por eso. A los quince, creía que te odiaba más que nunca, de un modo…raro. Imagino que no sabrás que fui yo quien permitió muchas de las bromas a Umbridge —Harry se apresuró a negar, Draco se encogió de hombros—; estaba molesto por lo que le hizo a tu mano, debió doler mucho, pensaba.

Por reflejo, Harry bajó la mirada hacia el dorso de su mano, donde la frase "No debo decir mentiras" le adornaba la piel, en una cicatriz que no se borraba. La apretó en un puño y se obligó a carraspear. Nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza que fue tan sencillo molestarla, porque alguien lo permitía. Porque Malfoy lo hacía, más bien.

—Dolió —Asintió, sin mirarlo—. ¿Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer apenas regrese?

—Podrías empezar con una disculpa por negarte a mi amistad —Escuchaba la diversión en su voz, no necesitaba verlo. Se sintió enrojecer—, no en público, no podré reaccionar bien allí, porque sabré que todos esperan que te mande a la mierda o te maldiga. Tal vez si eres más discreto también sería bueno, la sutileza no te va a matar, Harry —No pudo evitar reírse, lo que Draco secundó—. Tenle paciencia a mis cambios de humor, fui terrible a esa edad, y si intentas ver más allá, seguro te darás cuenta de que agradeceré cualquier muestra de comprensión de tu parte. Pero no esperes que te dé las gracias, ni que sea como tus amigos de Gryffindor, en serio, eso no va a pasar.

—Nunca esperaría tal cosa —Se burló, alzando la cabeza por fin. Draco lo observaba de un modo extraño, como si estuviese enternecido por su presencia, y Harry sintió un cosquilleo que era más propio que de su versión adulta.

Tal vez era el momento en que descubría, que después de todo, sí enloqueció. Ya no le molestaba la idea.

—Va a sonar muy Hufflepuff y querré vomitar —Advirtió, con la nariz arrugada en ese gesto que lo hacía ver cómico—, pero te puedo querer mucho y bien. Quiero que lo tengas en mente cuando el Draco de tu época esté confundido y quiera huir, y la chica Weasley pretenda salir contigo —Añadió, riéndose del sonido de disgusto que Harry emitió, y volviendo a fijarse en el cielo—. Ya vete, estarás de vuelta cuando abras los ojos, Harry.

A esas alturas, quizás, ese era el problema que lo inmovilizaba en la puerta. Se tomó unos segundos para volver a hablar.

—Buenas noches, Draco —Murmuró, a pesar de que ya se las había deseado momentos atrás. Lo notó sonreír.

—Buen viaje, Harry. Y suerte, intenta pensar un poco antes de actuar, eso tampoco hace daño.

Él le prometió que lo haría.

Cuando se acostó y se envolvió con las cobijas, lo hizo de lado, girado en la dirección del balcón, desde el que podía ver la silueta a media luz del que sería su esposo, si sabía actuar como debía. Ni siquiera se sorprendió al descubrir que no quería irse.

_Que le gustaba estar ahí._

No supo en qué momento cerró los ojos. Lo siguiente que recordaría, era la voz de Hermione, más clara y firme que la suya.

—¿Hacia dónde?


	10. Epílogo

" **El comienzo del camino"**

Era una locura. Harry era perfectamente consciente de que era así.

Hermione trotaba para ir a su ritmo, le decía que lo pensase mejor, que no se suponía que ellos lo supiesen. Ron, unos pasos detrás, estaba más que de acuerdo con lo que fuese a hacer. Ambos creían que lo buscaba por Lucius y todo el asunto del Ministerio.

Estaban en el sendero que discurría de Hogwarts al pueblo mágico, era el primer fin de semana libre de Umbridge. El grupo de los Slytherin estaba al frente, caminaban sin prisas, Malfoy iba adelante y les hablaba de algo que no podía, ni le importaba, identificar.

Se abrió camino entre las serpientes, en un alarde de valor Gryffindor e impulsividad, que incluso a él lo sorprendió, porque no recibió maldiciones por la espalda al pararse frente a Malfoy. Este entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

Antes de que pudiese soltar un comentario venenoso, o alguien reaccionase e iniciase una disputa de Casas, lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo jaló con toda su fuerza, y en un parpadeo, corrían lejos, colándose entre los árboles. Malfoy se sacudía y le gritaba, en vano, porque no pensaba dejarlo ir, y por detrás de ellos, los pasos y llamados de sus compañeros se hacían más distantes.

No se detuvo hasta que el pecho y la garganta le ardían, por la falta de aire, e incluso entonces, no lo soltó. Malfoy se doblaba desde el estómago, la mano libre apoyada en su rodilla, el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo de correr, si no quería caer y ser arrastrado por el suelo. Lo escuchó toser, de forma débil.

—Draco- —El aludido le dirigió una mirada desagradable, que le dejaba bien en claro lo que pensaba de que se tomase la libertad de llamarlo por el nombre de pila. No pudo importarle menos—, Draco Malfoy, siento- siento mucho haber rechazado tu mano en primer año, y ahora quiero que seamos amigos.

Percibió, más de lo que vio, la tensión que se apoderó de su cuerpo. Malfoy -no, Draco-, dio un vistazo alrededor, como si esperase que sus compañeros aparecían en cualquier momento, o alguien que le dijese que era una broma de mal gusto. Pero nada pasó y continuaban solos en medio del bosque que rodeaba el colegio de magia, y si conocía bien a sus amigos, estos detendrían a los Slytherin lo suficiente para lo que tenía en mente. Aunque no tuviesen idea de qué era y no les fuese a gustar nada.

—¿Eres estúpido, Potter? —Le espetó Draco, pero con una vacilación clara en su rostro, su voz. Ni siquiera volvió a hacer ademán de liberarse del agarre, a pesar de que ya no lo sujetaba con fuerza.

Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Asintió, consciente de que debía ser el mayor loco de la historia.

—Sí, tal vez.

El aturdimiento no le duró más de un instante.

—Vete a la mierda.

Draco huyó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, después de dirigirle una mirada extraña e indescifrable. Pero estaba bien.

Regresó al castillo sin prisas y sonriente; al fin y al cabo, ese no era más que el comienzo del camino. Si hacía falta, lo construiría todo desde cero.


	11. Bonus I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los segmentos de este extra, están ambientados en diferentes épocas.

" **La Bestia del sueño…"**

James era un bebé encantador. Risueño, juguetón, con la piel de un tono rosáceo permanente, los ojos más grises, brillantes y curiosos del mundo, y una mata de cabello negro, imposible de domar, cortar o disimular de algún modo. Los Weasley lo amaban, Narcissa Malfoy lo amaba. No creía que hubiese una persona en el mundo capaz de no quererlo después de que hubiese capturado uno de sus dedos, se riese, y lo viese hacer burbujas de saliva o redescubrir (descubrimiento que hacía a diario, por cierto) que tenía una nariz, hecho por el que luego se pasaba un rato tocándose la cara y riéndose de sí mismo.

Sí, James era un bebé adorable. _Excepto cuando se despertaba._

Draco decía que era la sangre Black, un resto de los antepasados mágicos, que sólo se tornaba más fuerte debido a que la mitad de su herencia provenía de un mestizo, lo que no solía ocurrir en la familia. Él nunca lo había visto en acción, porque cada vez que llegaba en la mañana al cuarto de James, su hijo ya se removía entre los brazos de Draco, contento, y listo para otro día de travesuras que le harían pensar que los iba a enloquecer antes de llegar a la adolescencia.

Ese día, en uno de los momentos en que se decía que debía ser un buen esposo, dejó a Draco dormir más, se deslizó fuera de la cama de forma sigilosa, digna de un Auror de la mejor categoría, y lo arropó sin moverlo. Salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido y se fue a hacer un café, y alrededor de cinco minutos más tarde, se le ocurrió pasar por el cuarto de su hijo, un espacio todavía demasiado grande para la cuna mágica, que se mecía de lado a lado por sí misma; Draco había insistido en que necesitaba aprender a dormir en su propia habitación, a pesar de que tenía sólo año y medio y Harry se sentía mal de dejarlo ahí, pero él no mostraba signos de ser afectado, y si tenían pensado tener otro hijo, era cierto que lo mejor sería que James, como el mayor, pudiese dormir solo.

Harry se aproximó a la cuna y se apoyó sobre uno de los bordes de la barandilla, lo que detuvo el movimiento perpetuo hasta entonces. El bebé estaba en medio de un montón de cobijas de diferentes grosores y peluches, obsequios de amigos y familia. Dormía con la boca abierta, una de las pequeñas manos aferraba la oreja de un conejo rojo oscuro, que George le regaló diciendo que parecía un Weasley y eso haría al niño más Weasley y menos Malfoy.

Estaba fascinado, preguntándose, como de costumbre, si no sería imposible que ese tierno ser llevase su sangre. Por supuesto que no, se decía luego, nada más tenía que ver su cabello, bajo los efectos Potter, y el tono tostado que la piel adquiría de a poco, tras los paseos a media mañana en que lo exponían a algo de luz solar.

Después James abrió los ojos.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que hubo un sollozo aturdidor, agudo, y él salía despedido hacia una de las paredes. Sintió el impacto en la espalda, el latigazo de dolor, y luego se deslizaba hasta el piso, sin tener idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

James lloraba con fuerza, los estantes recién instalados se sacudían, amenazando con desprenderse de donde los tenían empotrados, y la lámpara pegada al techo parecía a punto de soltarse. Un momento más tarde, Draco entraba corriendo al cuarto, amarrándose la cinta de una bata, y no le dirigía ni una mirada, hasta después de tomar al bebé en brazos.

Por un instante, creyó que la oleada de magia también lo iba a golpear. Después los sollozos se convirtieron en ruidos bajos y lastimeros, se quedó sin lágrimas, y Draco se balanceaba de lado a lado, y en giros, en una especie de vals que se asemejaba al movimiento de la cuna mágica.

—…mira que ya amaneció, hoy los pajaritos cantan. La luna ya se durmió…

Cuando terminó de tararear, James emitía risas y gorjeos, e intentaba capturar la cadena de plata de Draco, en que llevaba una placa rectangular con el nombre de Harry y la fecha de la boda.

Su esposo le dirigió una mirada desagradable en cuanto el bebé se calmó. Él tragó en seco.

—Yo- yo no hice…nada…—Alzó las manos, en señal de paz. Draco bufó.

—No, eso es obvio. Recoge la lámpara, Jaimie y yo vamos a comer —Se cambió de posición al niño, dejándolo recargado sobre un hombro y el pecho, y lidió con los tirones de cabello que le daba, al salir del cuarto. Harry se quedó con las palabras en la boca, dispuesto a preguntar qué iba a recoger, cuando la lámpara cayó sobre la cuna con un estruendo, apenas se perdieron por el pasillo.

Se prometió que no volvería a dudar de la palabra de los Malfoy, por muy loco que le pareciera lo que le explicaban.

* * *

" **La Bestia del hambre…"**

—¡Tenemos hambre! —Guiaba Cissy, con un golpeteo sin ritmo en el borde de la mesa.

—¡Queremos comer! —Entonaron sus hermanos, imitándola.

Harry sentía que los párpados le pesaban. Arrastró los pies, y uno a uno, subió a sus hijos a las sillas de seguridad mágica para bebés, mientras disimulaba bostezos y se tallaba los ojos. No tendría que haberse quedado hasta _tan_ tarde con Draco, si sabía que ese era el resultado.

—¡Tenemos hambre!

—¡Queremos comer!

—¡Tenemos hambre!

—¡Queremos comer!

Puso la olla sobre la hornilla, le dio un toque en el costado con la varita, y aguardó. Sabía que Draco se enojaría por darles lo que no era, ya se lo había dicho varias veces; James estaba listo para sólidos en pequeñas cantidades, si lo vigilaba bien, Cissy todavía necesitaba comida suave y papillas, ¿a Lily le estaban creciendo los dientes? ¿O era al revés?

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía sueño y Draco lo reprendería, ¿qué podía hacer peor esa mañana?

Cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados que se acercaban, supo que se avecinaba otro problema.

Draco llevaba una túnica, que no se parecía en nada a la ropa que usaba en casa, cuando apareció por el umbral del comedor. Besó las cabezas de los niños, susurró algunas palabras para ellos, y se acercó a Harry en un torbellino de movimiento y un revoloteo de tela.

—Ya me voy —Presionó un beso en sus labios, que sólo lo dejó más atontado, y como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, comenzó a enumerar y señalar los envases que tenía a un lado—. Jaimie puede comer sólidos, Cissy necesita el suplemento vitamínico en el jugo, Hermione dice que aquel viene con un hechizo, para que a Lily le duelan menos las encías. Encárgate. Te amo.

Y salió con la misma velocidad. A Harry, que se quedó parado en el comedor, observando el punto donde se alejó con la boca abierta, le llevó un momento recordar que le había dicho algo sobre una emergencia en la botica e ir a primera hora de la mañana.

—¿Papi? —La voz de Lily lo sacó de su ensoñación. Parpadeó, se preparó para continuar con el desayuno, y sólo se detuvo cuando ella volvió a llamarlo.

Al girarse, notó que James había bajado de la silla con dificultad, y Lily batallaba por hacer lo mismo, sosteniéndose del borde y estirando las piernas, pero temerosa de caer, ya que no alcanzaba el suelo. Se acercó para ayudarla a bajar y alternó la mirada entre uno y el otro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué bajan? ¿No…?

Lily se abrazó a una de sus piernas y señaló hacia atrás. James se pegó a él, del otro lado.

Una fracción de segundo después, la mesa volaba hacia el otro lado de la cocina, se estrellaba con la pared y caía. Y en la silla, balanceando los pies y con un puchero, Cissy lo observaba ceñuda.

—¿Ci-Cissy? —Por reflejo, abrazó más a los otros dos niños, en caso de que algo más saliese volando.

—Te-Tengo hambre —Y la pequeña comenzó a llorar.

¿Es que todos sus hijos estaban afectados por la porción de sangre Black?

* * *

" **Y luego está Lily"**

Parecía que, por suerte, Lily no lo estaba.

Era la menor, así que si hubiese alguien que recibía una mayor cantidad de mimos, probablemente, fuese ella. Solía tener un permanente buen humor, curiosidad, y asustarse por las cosas más extrañas, como una rama que golpeaba la ventana de noche o el excusado, en lugar de tener miedo por el ghoul en La Madriguera, o uno de los dragones miniatura de Louis, que no escupían fuego y necesitaban de un permiso del Ministerio para criarlos; al ghoul, quería tocarle el pelaje, y al dragón miniatura, abrazarlo.

Draco decía que era preocupante que fuese tan manipulable e intentaba fomentarle un carácter más fuerte. Harry, tal vez, lo arruinaba al consentirla siempre que podía y restarle importancia, pensando que apenas tenía tres años, y una niña no necesitaba carácter a esa edad.

Ambos estaban equivocados. Terriblemente equivocados.

Cuando Harry estuvo acorralado en el cuarto de las niñas, bajo tres miradas de idéntica regañina lo supo. Lily decidió que quería jugar a la fiesta de té, y estaban instalados en una mesa baja, llena de objetos rosa pastel y bocadillos comprados a unas calles; Draco estaba sentado en un cojín, Cissy compartía una manta con su hermana, e incluso James, alejado de su escoba de juguete, estaba ahí, bebiéndose su respectiva taza de té.

Él estaba cansado, después de una tarde arrastrado por Ron de un lado al otro, en busca de un regalo apropiado de San Valentín para su esposa. Sólo había dicho que quería descansar.

No esperaba que Draco lo mirase como si fuese a maldecirlo por negarse a la petición, ni que Cissy y James se cruzaran de brazos pocos después. Lily tenía un puchero y los ojos llorosos, y gimoteaba acerca de que "papi" no quería jugar con ellos.

Si hubiese sido Narcissa, o incluso James, habría pensado que era una jugada para ponerlos en su contra y que aceptase. El problema era que, tratándose de Lily, decía justo lo que pensaba y todos lo sabían.

Y de pronto, Harry entendía que Lily poseía algo mucho, mucho peor que el carácter, porque tenía dos hermanos mayores, protectores, a los que esto les sobraba a tan temprana edad.

¿Y quién era el que la consentía entonces, eh?

* * *

" **Dile a Draco. Siempre, dile a Draco…"**

—¿…le vas a decir que me avise apenas llegue?

Harry emitió un sonido afirmativo y vago. Estaba inclinado sobre un conjunto de cuartillas, en el escritorio, porque necesitaba terminar la primera, que dejó para el final al no recordar lo que decía.

Esa era la noche en que el Harry de quince años viajaba hacia allí. Lo sabía, lo sentía en el aire. Estaba en esa edad, llevaba la vida que observó cuando fue su turno de viajar, y desde hacia una semanas que se ocupaba de recopilar algunos datos, justo como el otro Harry adulto hizo para él en un tiempo diferente. Era un círculo interminable, si quería que saliese bien.

Y él lo quería.

—Cuando yo viajé, el Harry adulto intentó que lo disimulara…—Se interrumpió con un bufido de Draco, y tuvo que encogerse de hombros. Ambos sabían que no era bueno para eso.

Draco era consciente de lo que ocurriría, mas no podía asegurarle en qué momento lo haría. Le habló del viaje hace mucho, incluso antes de casarse, con detalle, y justo en ese momento, lo rodeaba con los brazos y se recargaba en su espalda, leyendo con atención lo que escribía por encima de su hombro, como había hecho con el resto. Él había añadido detalles que nunca se le hubiesen pasado por la cabeza, en caso de que la situación no fuese la misma para el Harry joven que iba hacia allí, porque no sabían bien cómo funcionaba todo aquello.

—A él le irá mejor si te lo dice a ti —Sentenció, convencido de que podía dejarle el resto a su esposo.

—Olvidas que, a los quince años, tú no habrías confiado en nada de lo que yo hubiese dicho, adulto o no, viaje en el tiempo o no.

—Tendrá que confiar. Yo lo hice, ¿no? Mira qué bien resultó —Le sujetó los brazos, para que le dejase espacio suficiente para girarse y levantarse, y después fue su turno de rodearlo, además de reclamarle los besos que se merecía por organizar todo aquello con tiempo, y por el período de dos días que no podría besarlo. Una verdadera tortura, si le preguntaban.

Sí, estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Su versión joven terminaría por ver en Draco y los niños, lo mismo que él veía a diario.

Si algo sabía Harry, era que una vez que hubiese abierto esa puerta en el Departamento de Misterios, no podría cerrarla. Nunca ignoraría las posibilidades que le presentó.

Y eso le aseguraba que siempre terminaría con su familia, justo como debía ser.


	12. Bonus II

" **Como ellos…"**

Era imposible no mirarlos cuando estaban en la misma habitación, en una circunstancia normal. En aquel ambiente lleno de música suave, esencias florales, aromas dulzones de postres, y risas, donde todo era felicidad, aun más.

Draco lo hacía dar un giro, Harry se reía al sujetarse de su cuello, volvían a pegarse e intercambiaban unas palabras. Se sonreían, de ese modo en que, en su experiencia, sólo se pueden sonreír las personas que han encontrado su hogar en los ojos del otro. Luego era el turno de que Draco girase, se sostenían de las manos, Harry se burlaba, sin malicia, de algo. Un momento más tarde, volvían a estar pegados, en una absurda competencia entre si Harry podía o no llenarle el rostro de besos, en público, antes de que se hubiese avergonzado demasiado.

La edad no los cambiaba. Cissy estaba contenta de notarlo.

En la misma pista, a unos pasos de distancia, estaba el otro motivo de su buen humor ese día. Su adorada hermanita.

Lily tenía un pomposo vestido rosa, similar a los dibujos de princesas de los cuentos infantiles, y el cabello adornado de finas cintas, recogido en una trenza sobre la parte delantera, que la hacía ver cómo si tuviese una corona natural de color rojizo oscuro. No dejaba de girar a destiempo con la música, entre risas, de la mano de su esposo.

Louis y ella acababan de unirse mediante un enlace mágico. Una locura, si le preguntaban a Cissy, pero el resto parecía pensar que era lo lógico; después de todo, Harry siempre les contó que supo que su esposo era el amor de su vida, a los quince años, así que a los trece, cuando Lily les informó que había encontrado al suyo y que un día se casaría con Louis Weasley, que le llevaba _varios_ años a ambas, nadie se escandalizó más que el propio Lou.

Ahora, mientras lo observaba rodearla con un brazo, balancearse de lado a lado, y besarle la mejilla, y Lily se reía sin reparos, radiante, jovial, justo como se merecía, ella aceptaba que, quizás, sus padres no fuesen los únicos afortunados en la sala.

Sabía que partían al día siguiente y se tomarían alrededor de un año o dos para recorrer el mundo. Después, era probable que Louis se presentase al puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en Hogwarts, y Lily aceptase enseñar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas por un tiempo, apuntando a ser la próxima Jefa de la Casa de Hufflepuff; entonces se verían por vacaciones, algunos fines de semana, o cuando fuese a visitarla en sus tiempos libres.

Nunca habían estado separadas, en sí, hasta que se comprometió. Sí, quedaron en Casas diferentes, y ni ella estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche entre Hufflepuff, ni los Slytherin habrían dejado quedarse a su hermana, pero siempre encontraron el modo de estar cerca.

Luego se mudó con Louis, y ella intentó odiarlo por quitársela, ¿pero cómo odias a alguien que le saca esa sonrisa tonta y llena de vida, a quien más quieres en el mundo?

Cissy se resignó. Ahora, cuando pensaba en la inminente separación, lo que se le ocurría era lo contenta que estaría su hermana durante los viajes, las postales que enviaría, las anécdotas que traería.

Y sabía que estaría bien.

Y si, por casualidad, no lo sentía así más adelante, todavía podía ir a quedarse unos días en casa de sus padres, que siempre estaban dispuestos a recibir a cualquiera de los tres con los brazos abiertos.

— _Cisa_ —Una voz suave la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Cruzó las piernas, de la manera delicada en que su abuela le había enseñado, para que la abertura en un lado del vestido, no revelase más de lo que ella aceptaba dejar ver, y giró la cabeza hacia un lado—, _él_ está mirando hacia acá. Otra vez.

Cissy sonrió a medias.

—Claro que está mirando hacia acá, cariño —Aclaró, en un tono meloso e intencional, que hizo que Lorcan arquease una ceja; no paraba de decirle lo cómico que le resultaba que le dijese así—, tenemos a su _amor_ , ¿no?

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y luego se voltearon a la vez.

Cissy estaba en una de las mesas principales, la de la familia directa, y desde que las parejas se dedicaban a enamorarse más y flotar en su nube de felicidad en la pista, los gemelos Scamander le hacían compañía. Ella estaba en el medio, como de costumbre. A pesar de estar en diferentes años y Casas en Hogwarts, podía considerarlos a ambos sus mejores amigos. Quizás más a uno que al otro; Lysander un hermanito al que cuidar, Lorcan su compañero de travesuras.

Hizo un gesto con la copa que tenía en una mano, a Lorcan, que ambos entendían como un "mira esto", y se giró en el asiento, para centrarse por completo en Lysander. Oh, el lindo, distraído, dulce Lysander, que se balanceaba en la silla al son de la música, con una sonrisa suave y soñadora, y veía a las parejas en la pista, como si pensase que no existía nada más tierno que su amor.

—Lysander, cariño —Elevó la voz, sólo un poco. Sabía que _él_ lo captaría, aunque susurrase.

Lysander parpadeó, como si acabase de despertarlo de un sueño, y al mirarla, le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa, que hacía que tuviese ganas de jalarle las mejillas.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres bailar? —La mano libre, se la colocó sobre la rodilla, ejerciendo una leve presión. Él ladeó la cabeza y pareció considerarlo, ajeno al gesto, pero sentía una mirada sobre ambos, de alguien que _sí_ que lo notaba— ¿o estás esperando que _alguien_ se anime a invitarte, de una vez por todas?

Lysander rio por lo bajo, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, y no contestó. No, por supuesto que no esperaba lo contrario. Ese era su juego.

—Deberías dejar de molestar a tu pobre hermano —Opinó Lorcan, en voz baja, cuando ella volvía a enderezarse y le daba un sorbo a su vino. Cissy le guiñó en respuesta y cabeceó en una dirección determinada.

Sí, James estaba al otro lado de la sala, sentado en una mesa apartada, por su propia voluntad, después de haber sacado a bailar a Lily, a la tía Hermione, e incluso a ella y Luna Lovegood, quien esperaba tenerlo de yerno algún día, tanto como la propia Cissy quería a uno de los Scamander de cuñado, desde que descubrió a su hermano embelesado con la imagen de Lysander, durante la segunda mitad de la adolescencia.

Pero estaba a punto de convencerse de que era una visión imposible. Si Lily, la menor de los tres y a la que más problemas se le presentaron, porque Louis era un adulto cuando ella se le declaró, demasiado joven, se casó ese día, ¿qué le esperaba a James, tan retraído con los extraños desde que fue sorteado a Ravenclaw, y que sólo se soltaba en presencia de sus más cercanos?

Cissy no podía imaginar cómo hacía para dirigir el Departamento de Misterios con tanta eficiencia, si casi tenían que inclinarse hacia él para oírlo hablar, en cualquier lugar con más de unas cuantas personas que conocía de toda la vida, además. Tal vez era porque nunca dejaría de ser su tonto y tímido hermano, dentro de su cabeza, quién sabe. En el fondo, sabía que era un hombre listo, que como buen Potter-Malfoy, tenía un hechizo de amplificador de sonido cerca de su interés romántico, en caso de que surgiese alguna conversación en la que tendría que intervenir.

¿El problema? Cualquiera interesado en Lysander, hacia años que se había rendido a las evidencias. Ella misma, que nunca sintió más que afecto fraternal por el muchacho, pero intentó hacer pensar a James lo contrario, ya ni siquiera figuraba como amenaza suficiente.

Si alguien no los empujaba, aquello era una causa pérdida. Ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar los, con suerte, más de cien años que aun le quedaban en el mundo, como buena bruja, escuchando los lloriqueos de su hermano mayor, que no se movía cuando era obvio que el pobre Lysander hacía como si quisiera ir hacia él y hablarle, y se arrepentía a último momento.

Los dos eran tan tímidos alrededor del otro, que no le sorprendería descubrir que, de tener una cita, se hablarían por notas.

Tenía que hacer algo. Era su deber, por ser la más lista de sus hermanos.

—Lorcan, voy a tener que hacerlo.

Él emitió un sonido de disgusto al oírla.

—Deja que Jaimie agarre valor, mira, ahí va —Señaló, de forma disimulada con la copa, hacia el hombre—. Está respirando profundo y todo, tenle más confianza.

—Mi confianza es demasiado valiosa para ponerla en… _él_ —James acababa de ser atrapado por una charla con el tío Ron, y Cissy sabía que enloquecería si no tenía cuñado nuevo para cuando la noche hubiese llegado a su fin.

Lorcan y ella bebieron de las copas al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, tienes razón —Él asintió—, no hay esperanza. ¿Lo hacemos?

Cissy inhaló para armarse de valor, dio otro sorbo al vino, que luego dejó en la mesa, y asintió.

—Lo hacemos, Lorcan, ahora o nunca.

Intercambiaron otra mirada, asintieron entre ellos, y se pusieron de pie. Podía sentir la mirada de James, de nuevo clavada en ella, cuando sujetó la mano de Lysander y lo arrastró a la pista, sin que este opusiese resistencia alguna.

Desde el otro extremo de la sala, su hermano emitió un leve quejido cuando fue jaloneado por Lorcan, y debió comprender lo que estaba a punto de pasar, por el modo en que empezó a sacudirse para que lo soltase. Al menos, hasta que los pusieron frente a frente, ante las miradas de las familias de ambos.

Lorcan y ella sacaron las varitas, unieron una de las manos de sus hermanos, y conjuraron una doble atadura mágica que se desvanecería en unas horas, pero si intentaban quitaría, el efecto se prolongaría de forma indefinida. Y James lo sabía bien, porque aunque nunca se lo confesó, ella conocía su enamoramiento, él sabía que era consciente, y años de insinuaciones le hacían una idea de lo que era capaz.

—Cásense de una vez —Exhaló Lorcan, con genuina desesperación.

—Y quiten las caras de perritos abandonados —Añadió Cissy. Deslizó un brazo por debajo del que su mejor amigo le ofrecía, y juntos, se alejaron.

Detrás de ellos, Lysander esbozaba una sonrisa lenta al ver las ataduras, como si acabase de caer en cuenta de la situación y lo que significaba, y James pasaba por toda la gama de rojo, de un modo preocupante, que hacía parecer que entraría en combustión espontánea de pronto.

Volvieron a sus asientos, se sirvieron más vino, y alzaron las copas para brindar, al fin.

—Porque somos los mejores hermanos del mundo —Comenzó ella. Chocaron las copas y dieron un sorbo; a la mierda la educación.

—Por ser los próximos tíos solteros y con dinero, que malcriarán a los Weasley, Potter y Scamander futuros —La siguió Lorcan. Otro choque, otro sorbo.

—Por no soportar más suspiritos de nuestros hermanos.

Choque, sorbo.

—Y porque, dentro de poco, nuestras pociones serán las más reconocidas a nivel mundial.

—Hey —Ella detuvo el movimiento, justo antes del brindis, con una sonrisa—, me gusta cómo piensas.

Lorcan se encogió de hombros, de forma teatral.

—Estoy para impresionarla, madam.

Se rieron al dar los últimos sorbos de las copas.

Cuando la siguiente pieza comenzó, Cissy apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo, y volvió a dar un vistazo a la pista. Lily aun bailaba a destiempo y Louis la observaba con fascinación. Lysander intentaba convencer a James de que nada malo ocurriría si le ponía la mano en la espalda, y la dejaba ahí un momento, si sólo bailarían, pero su hermano estaba tan nervioso que temblaba.

Sus padres todavía se abrazaban, dentro de esa burbuja maravillosa que siempre admiró en ellos, y que Cissy sabía que les duraría toda la vida.

Y decidió que era una buena noche, y ellos, tenían una buena vida.


End file.
